


Liebestraum

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: С того времени, когда он мог позвонить Юре и получить то, чего хотел — приятный разговор, дружеское участие, ответную улыбку и искренность — казалось, прошла вечность. На самом деле — чуть больше двух лет. С тех пор, как Отабек выиграл Олимпиаду и закончил любительскую карьеру вопреки уговорам Юры.





	1. Часть 1: Алматы

**Author's Note:**

> Отабек-центрик, постканон; вдохновлено заявкой про тренерство; "Liebestraum" или "Грёзы любви" — ноктюрн Ференца Листа.

Отабек пришёл домой уставшим. Лениво стащил кроссовки, замяв пятки, сразу прошёл на кухню. Забросил в холодильник овощи и мясо, разогрел в микроволновке вчерашний ужин, включил чайник и забыл о нём, так и не залив заварку.  
Утром он занимался физподготовкой с мелкими, в обед договаривался о встрече с главой минспорта (тщетно), после — провёл сессию на льду. Обычное расписание, повторяющееся изо дня в день, после которого к вечеру неизменно наваливалась серая усталость.  
Сегодня было немного не так. К усталости примешивалось волнение, игнорировать которое у Отабека не получалось.  
Сегодня к нему, неопытному, занимающемуся подкатками да младшей группой, попросилась юниорка.  
Она его выбрала, если быть точным. В голосе её не было сомнения или мольбы, только решимость, и глаза горели желанием бороться. Бороться за возможность кататься, бороться на льду, добиться согласия её тренировать. Отабек уже видел такой взгляд и только поэтому не отмахнулся от разговора сразу.  
Выслушав девчонку в коридоре спорткомплекса, Отабек малодушно пообещал подумать. Она улыбнулась так, будто знала: дело уже решённое.  
Теперь, медленно перемывая посуду и прокручивая в голове все аргументы «против», что он успел сформулировать за день, Отабек тоже думал, что решённое. То, что он был хорошим фигуристом всего два года назад, не значило, что он по умолчанию хороший тренер для пятнадцатилетней юниорки из Казахстана. Пусть даже альтернатив у девчонки не было: местных тренеров для спортсменов высокого уровня попросту не существовало, а уехать к заграничным мог позволить себе не каждый. Отабек мечтал когда-нибудь изменить эту ситуацию, но пока проигрывал реалиям родной страны с разгромным счётом. После победы на Олимпийских играх ему рисовали большое будущее, предлагали поддержку и финансирование фигурного катания, но красивые обещания очень быстро обтрепались, поскромнели, а спустя два года и вовсе забылись.  
И всё же, пока Отабек перемещался из кухни в спальню, пока искал на ютубе записи с выступлениями Дары Исаевой, пока смотрел их по нескольку раз, аргументы для отказа мельчали. Девчонка была не безнадёжная, с отличными физическими данными: низкая, худая, но с выраженной мускулатурой, с высоким прыжком, а главное — с характером. И что-то внутри Отабека, азартное и бестолковое, похороненное двумя годами вне спорта, подначивало попробовать.  
Он сам не заметил, как ткнул в иконку мессенджера, не иначе как по многолетней привычке. Нужный чат открылся будто без его участия. В три дня по Москве Юра был онлайн.  
Отабек не закрыл чат, но отставил ноутбук в сторону и отправился за чаем. Терпеливо ждал, пока закипит уже остывший чайник, смотрел, как разворачиваются скрученные листочки в заварнике. Он тянул время в надежде, что Юра всё-таки вернётся к своим дневным делам, или он задушит в себе желание нажать на кнопку звонка.  
С того времени, когда он мог позвонить Юре и получить то, чего хотел — приятный разговор, дружеское участие, ответную улыбку и искренность — казалось, прошла вечность. На самом деле — чуть больше двух лет. С тех пор, как Отабек выиграл Олимпиаду и закончил любительскую карьеру вопреки уговорам Юры.  
Отабек помнил тот первый год без соревнований как огромное смазанное пятно: злость Юры, его мольбы и угрозы, молчанка длиною в сезон. Уверенность Отабека в собственной правоте, подавляемый страх на пороге нового, обида на Юрку и боль. Когда год спустя их общение возобновилось, по-прежнему не стало, как ни пытались они делать вид.  
Заварив чай, налив себе любимую кружку почти с пол литра, Отабек вернулся к ноутбуку. Время и голос разума совсем ему не помогли. Отабек позвонил по видеосвязи.  
Юра взял почти сразу, удивлённый и взъерошенный. Отабека кольнуло: почти как в юности, когда они созванивались по часам, считая каждую минуту свободного времени. Юра всё ещё был похож на себя прежнего — красивый и тощий, только волосы давно уже остриг.  
— Какие люди, Бека! Какими судьбами?  
Когда-то они не искали причины созвониться, всё больше оправдывались друг перед другом, если не получалось. Отабек запинал горькую мысль подальше, не смакуя. Сравнения с прошлым и так отравляли каждый их разговор.  
— Да вот, смотрю — ты в онлайне, интересно стало. Разве вы не на сборах?  
— Ну-у-у… — Юра замялся, пожал плечами. — В этом году пропускаю. Продлил себе отпуск, отдыхаю вот после Европы. Яков орал, конечно, да и фиг с ним — отойдёт.  
В феврале Фельцман вывозил своих в Новогорск, чтобы сменить обстановку и в ударном режиме подготовиться к грядущему чемпионату. Из года в год Юра демонстрировал на Чемпионате мира, как хорошо подходит ему эта налаженная система.  
— Не из-за травмы, просто? — всё-таки уточнил Отабек, надеясь, что неправильно понял.  
— Ты ещё мне мозг не еби, Бек, — огрызнулся Юрка, не оправдав его надежд. И тут же слился: — Минуту подожди, у меня Пётя орёт.  
Отабек отхлебнул чаю, понимая, что обратно к этой теме лучше не возвращаться. Разговоры с Юрой о его карьере почему-то неизбежно перерастали в перепалки. Юра мгновенно закрывался, а у Отабека больше не получалось обойти его стены.  
В постолимпийский сезон Юра выиграл все старты без исключения — бешки, этапы, Финал Гран-при и оба чемпионата, побив даже рекорд Никифорова. Это было сродни стихийному бедствию: Юрий Плисецкий рвал и метал, побеждая не только заоблачными компонентами, но и техникой, да ещё и показывая невероятную стабильность. Отабек, несмотря на их ссору, смотрел каждое его выступление и с сожалением отмечал, что очередному золоту Юра совсем не рад. Серебро Олимпиады зажгло его, так считал весь мир, но Отабеку казалось, наоборот, подкосило.  
А в последнем сезоне Юра погас окончательно. Не перестал брать медали, но даже не злился, проигрывая. Выходил на прокаты, будто на тренировку, и катал так же — механически, без огонька, хоть и технично, и гладко. Ему продолжали ставить высокие оценки за перфоманс скорее по инерции, потому что это Плисецкий, потому что даже так он был выше десятков других на голову. Но на такое его катание смотреть было ещё больнее.  
Юра будто бы повторял судьбу Виктора. Отабек понял это не сразу, но когда осознание пришло, отделаться от него оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Всё. Срочно изволили свежей воды, понимаете.  
— Совсем запустил Пётю, — заулыбался Отабек.  
Юра шутливо развёл руками, почесал нос, выдержал паузу — и пошёл в наступление.  
— Ну, а ты что? Выкладывай, вижу, что замороченный весь. Малявки достали? Начальство?  
В обычный день Юра даже попал бы в точку. Но в обычный день Отабек, скорее всего, ему бы не позвонил.  
— Ещё лучше, Юр. Борюсь с желанием сделать глупость, нужен отрезвляющий пинок.  
— Это я могу, — покивал тот.  
Это он правда мог — вопреки взрывному характеру, Юра умел смотреть на ситуацию трезво, и Отабек рассчитывал на эту его способность. Он точно перечислит всё то, что Отабек говорил самому себе. Начиная от полной тренерской некомпетентности, заканчивая условиями занятий, женским, а не мужским одиночным и просто здравым смыслом.  
— Ко мне подошла девчонка, юниорка… — Отабек замешкался, пытаясь подобрать слова. Потупил ещё пару мгновений и, решив говорить всё, что придёт в голову, зачастил: — Хорошая, будь у неё ваши условия — поборолась бы за место в сборной, данные есть. Просит её тренировать. А я ещё и сразу не сказал «нет», взгляд у неё...  
Он снова запнулся, запоздало прикусив язык. Юра по ту сторону экрана смотрел внимательно, цепко. И всё-таки спросил, хотя Отабек надеялся, что промолчит:  
— Какой?  
— Как у тебя.  
Сказал — и замер. Даже если бы Юра в следующую секунду оборвал звонок, откровенность Отабека всё равно бы себя окупила. Промелькнувшие на лице Юры растерянность и смущение дорогого стоили. Но он быстро справился с собой, фыркнул и спросил деловито:  
— И что, техника нормальная?  
Отабек даже как-то растерялся — рассчитывал, что Юрка сразу припечатает: «Хуёвая затея, сам понимаешь».  
— Нормальная, как по книжкам. Нестабильная, конечно, без современных примочек…  
— Зато красиво, да? Высоко, пролётно.  
— Ну.  
Он не понимал, к чему это Юра клонит.  
— Совсем как у тебя, ага?  
Отабек вздохнул. Не этого он ожидал от Юры. Тот продолжил:  
— У неё варианты кроме тебя есть в вашем Казахстане? Во-о-от. Да и ты засиделся на своей пенсии — смотреть тошно. С малышнёй ты на международные соревнования нескоро попадёшь, и опыта на ком-то набираться надо. Выгорит — мир сойдёт с ума, Бек.  
— Не получится — и у девчонки не останется ни шанса. И меня будут рассматривать под лупой, каждую ошибку разберут по кирпичикам, каждый успех — спишут на случайность.  
Юра оскалился:  
— Зассал?  
В эту секунду Юрка был прежним собой: задиристым, больным на всю голову, тем, кто постоянно подкидывал Отабеку безумные затеи и помогал с их выполнением.  
Отабек с удивлением понял — не зассал, не боится. И очень хочет доказать это Юре.  
— Ха.  
***  
Перед первым просмотром Дары он волновался. Говорить с её тренером, который когда-то вёл и самого Отабека, о возможности перехода было проще: тот понял и не обиделся, хоть и посоветовал не спешить. А сейчас, глядя как Дара повторно перешнуровывает коньки перед выходом на лёд, как дрожат её тонкие пальцы, как уже раз в третий она заправляет за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, Отабек растерялся. Он не знал, как её успокоить, ведь не мог взять в руки даже себя.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — сказала вдруг она, подняв голову. — Меня всегда трясёт перед льдом, это не из-за вас.  
Отабек заметил это на видео — дрожащие руки в стартовой позе, подгибающиеся на раскатке колени. С попеременным успехом она справлялась с волнением на время выступлений, но этот нерв чувствовался постоянно. Это даже не казалось чем-то плохим — наблюдать было интересно, живо. Только если ты просто зритель, а не тренер.  
— Каждый раз, даже перед тренировкой? Боишься?  
Она помотала головой, снова поправила волосы, взялась за чехлы для лезвий.  
— Сейчас просто приятное волнение, на соревнованиях по-другому.  
— Будем учиться с этим справляться, — пообещал Отабек, ещё не зная, что будет делать. — А сейчас давай, раскатайся и покажи, что можешь.  
Дара поехала вдоль борта. Отабек внимательно смотрел, подмечая детали. Скованность позы быстро ушла, руки она держала хорошо даже вне программы, корпус тоже работал. Смотрелась на льду Дара приятно, она вообще была девочкой с интересной внешностью: наполовину казашка, наполовину — русская, хотя последнее было понятно только по фамилии, чуть вздёрнутому носу да округлым глазам. Уже немного оформившаяся, она не казалась нескладным ребёнком, но и тяжёлой тоже — скользила легко, отталкивалась на тройные с длинных заходов, но зато высоко, красиво. Над коньком придётся потрудиться: не хватало работы коленями и рёберности, но это правится легче, чем плохая техника.  
— Дупель давай! — крикнул Отабек после сальхова, и она едва не с места сиганула двойной аксель — докрученный, с зубца.  
— Выезды длиннее, не спеши! — вместо похвалы сказал он. Вообще-то Даре просто не хватило скорости, но ему хотелось немножко её погонять. — Бильман можешь?  
Едва отдышавшись, она зашла во вращение, немного неловко ухватилась за колено, подняла ногу, не сбив центровку.  
«Сказала бы, что не делаешь», — улыбнулся про себя Отабек. Полубильман был неплохой, но слегка неэстетичный — видно, что неотработанный. Отабек и сам в такой мог, когда всё-таки помучился с растяжкой после лёгкого троллинга от Юры. Удивился тогда, что спустя месяцы страданий всё-таки удалось уменьшить природную деревянность, а казалось — нереально.  
Дара вышла из вращения, взмахнула руками, сделала серию твиззлов.  
— Три-три можешь?  
— Только тулупный! — призналась всё-таки она, проезжая вдоль борта, чтобы зайти на прыжок.  
Отабек порадовался, что выпендриваться и пытаться прыгнуть каскад с флипом или лутцем она не стала. Тулуп-тулуп у неё был великолепным, по такому учить можно. Жаль, заслуженных баллов фигуристке из Казахстана не отсыпят никогда, а по базе — дёшево.  
— Будем учить лутц-тулуп, — едва слышно сказал Отабек. Дара не услышала, занятая заходом на ритт.  
Отабек усмехнулся, поймав себя на этом «будем».  
И пусть.  
***  
Отабек намеренно договорился о встрече в кафе, чтобы успеть закинуть в себя хоть что-то. Другого времени кроме обеденного перерыва он для встречи с родителями Дары не нашёл.  
Пришла только мать — приятная женщина в возрасте, чуть полноватая и с печатью усталости на лице. Отабек учёл двух младших братьев Дары и решил, что наследственность у неё всё-таки хорошая.  
— Спасибо, что нашли минутку, — Отабек улыбнулся самой приятной своей улыбкой. — Я хотел бы обсудить с вами возможный переход Дары ко мне и сопутствующие вопросы. Финансы, документы…  
— Вам спасибо, Отабек, что помогаете Даре. Она столько о вас рассказывала!  
В тоне её слышалась скорее вежливость, нежели искренняя радость или хотя бы заинтересованность.  
— Все нужные документы мы подпишем, не переживайте. А всё остальное решает Дара.  
— Но…  
Отабек опешил. Дара сразу сказала ему, что всё касающееся их сотрудничества нужно обсуждать только с ней самой, но Отабек тогда решил, что она преувеличивает. Зря.  
— По финансированию, спонсорам, работе с федерацией — говорить с ней?  
Мать Дары поджала губы, будто тон Отабека её задел. Ответила — как отрезала:  
— Она взрослая девочка, чему вы удивляетесь?  
Сколько Отабек себя помнил, на пути фигуриста мама была его проводником. Даже когда он жил один в Канаде, не проходило ни дня, чтобы она не решала все вопросы, возникающие вне льда. Даже на расстоянии в тысячи километров она умудрялась следить за его тратами, решать вопросы с федерацией и даже находить каких-никаких спонсоров. Только годы спустя Отабек понял, как много для его будущего сделала семья и мама, насколько сложно было всё контролировать и как сильно они в него верили. Даже в юности, когда всё казалось проще, Отабек заряжался этой заботой и не опускал рук, только чтобы оправдать их доверие.  
Мать Дары, казалось, совершенно не понимала, что её мотивация влияет на успехи дочери.  
— Ей пятнадцать лет, — начал Отабек, аккуратно подбирая слова, — и пусть она умная и способная девочка, она не взрослая. Вы должны мотивировать Дару, если хотите, чтобы она стала чемпионкой, понимаете?  
— Это она хочет. Как по мне — лучше бы учиться шла и перестала гробить своё здоровье.  
Наверное, непонимание явственно отразилось на лице Отабека — мать Дары вдруг осеклась и заговорила чуть мягче:  
— Вы не думайте, я ей добра желаю. И никогда ей так прямо не скажу, хочет кататься дальше — пусть.  
Она устало вздохнула и потянулась к салфетнице, вытащила одну и принялась неловко теребить бумажный край. Отабек смотрел, как она загибает и разгибает уголки, сминает салфетку и снова расправляет её аккуратными наманикюренными пальцами, и слушал.  
— Я за эти годы ото льда устала, и о младших надо думать, не только о ней. Дара с тринадцати распоряжается карьерой сама, так что вы уж не обижайтесь, но решайте всё с ней. Она знает бюджет и знает, что делать — она умница.  
— Умница, — согласился Отабек. — Что ж, тогда не смею вас задерживать.  
Она кивнула и немедленно засобиралась. Достала из кошелька купюру в счёт кофе, подхватила сумочку и встала из-за стола. Отабек гадал — скажет что-то ещё, нет?  
— Вы позаботьтесь о ней, пожалуйста.  
Отабек кивнул, по-прежнему не понимая её и вместе с тем чувствуя облегчение. По крайней мере, ей не совсем безразлично.  
***  
Юра позвонил уже на выходе из спорткомплекса, когда Отабек намеревался наконец-то добраться до дома.  
Отабек ответил, собираясь перенести звонок на попозже — на час, на день, но едва услышав его голос, повернул обратно в тренерскую под удивлённые взгляды охраны. Впервые за долгое время Юра звонил сам, хотя разговаривали они всего две недели назад.  
«Целые две недели назад», — поправил себя Отабек, а вслух поздоровался с Юрой.  
— Ну как у тебя, рассказывай? Взял?  
— Взял, — вздохнул Отабек, поворачивая ключ в дверном замке. В девять вечера не было ни души, и хорошо. — А ты что, готовишься?  
— Готовлюсь вроде, — кисло ответил Юра. — Врубишь видео?  
Отабек включил в комнате свет, стянул с себя куртку и завалился на просиженный диванчик. Наконец отнял смартфон от уха и увидел на экране Юру — бледного и задолбанного, будто постаревшего года на три.  
— Видно?  
— Ага. Ну и синяки у тебя, ты спишь вообще?  
— Себя видел? — отбрил Отабек, пытаясь оценить Юркино состояние. Даже на пятидюймовом экране была видна заострившаяся линия скул и залёгшие тени. То ли усиленно худел перед чемпионатом и параллельно упахивался, то ли был нездоров.  
— Один-один, — завершил их перепалку Юра. — Обо мне неинтересно, рассказывай про девчонку.  
— Её Дара зовут, Исаева.  
— Ага, это уже во всех СМИ обсосали, я и на ютубе успел прокаты посмотреть. Чего, ты не знал?  
Отабек ошалело помотал головой: не знал. Так забегался со всеми этими изменениями графика, документами и встречами, что отследить ситуацию в новостях попросту забыл. За интервью к нему пока не лезли — и ладно, так он решил. Может, и зря.  
— И что пишут?  
— Да пока ничего конкретного, забей, — отмахнулся Юра. — Запись — это фигня, расскажи, как она в реале? Что делать думаешь?  
Отабек никак не мог ожидать такого Юриного интереса и в глубине души был Даре благодарен: она дала им подходящую нейтральную тему для разговоров. Да ещё и интересную им обоим. Отабек вдруг понял, что все эти дни таскал сомнения в себе, не зная, с кем поделиться. Ему нужен был и дружеский совет, и взгляд профессионала, и просто долгий разговор, который позволит упорядочить мысли и найти решение.  
— … и вот. Думаю теперь, как ей программу на офп переписать — с гибкостью проблемы. С другой стороны — не критично, а прыжок хороший, лучше не рисковать. И график пытаюсь подстроить, со льдом засада — индивидуальная аренда дорого, в группу с младшими плохо, а в остальное время хоккеисты. Она не потянет, даже предлагать не хочу.  
— С физподготовкой решим, — сказал Юра, щелкнув пальцами.  
Отабек вздрогнул не от резкого звука, а от его слов — уверенных и подразумевающих «мы».  
— А с арендой подумай, используй связи. Ты олимпийский чемпион или кто?  
Отабек неопределённо хмыкнул, показывая, что думает об идее в очередной раз идти на поклон.  
— Обмудки они все, — устало выругался Юра, поняв. — В общем, как-нибудь выкрутишься. Дальше что? Сезон уже заканчиваете, начинаете готовиться к следующему?  
— Дара запасная на юниорский мир. С одной стороны, нужно быть готовым — мало ли, с другой — можно поберечь здоровье, поработать над компонентами и новыми программами, а не долбить прыжки и набирать форму. Что думаешь?  
Юра помедлил, задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и, словно взвесив все за и против, сказал:  
— Думаю, что если шанс появится — надо его использовать.  
Ничего другого Юрка из прошлого сказать не мог. Отабеку захотелось смеяться.  
***  
График у Отабека теперь стал адовый. Совмещать разогрев Дары с офп младших никак не получалось — более-менее свободный лёд был только в десять утра и с группой любителей в пять, да и то не хватало. Вот и приходилось обсуждать все вопросы прямо в зале, пока она разминалась.  
Тянулась Дара на совесть, не отлынивала, хотя ей и было трудно. По сравнению с Отабеком Дара была гибкой лозой — на то и девчонка. А сравнение с Юркой в вопросах гибкости выдерживали единицы, вот и нечего.  
— Итак, повестка дня: офп. Мне помогли составить список упражнений. Завтра в два я смогу уделить тебе час, несколько раз на неделе повторим, а потом уже сможешь в группе заниматься, но по индивидуальному плану.  
Дара благодарно кивнула и снова потянулась к носочку.  
— Юрка сказал не усердствовать с растяжкой, и я с ним согласен, но кое-что всё равно вписали… — Отабек пробежался глазами по списку, не в силах вспомнить, что же они оставили, пока спорили до хрипоты.  
Заметив повисшую тишину — ни скрипа станка, ни тяжёлого дыхания — Отабек наконец поднял голову от бумажек. Дара так и застыла, ухватившись за щиколотку.  
— Юрка — это вы про Плисецкого? — заулыбалась она восторженно, но быстро потупила взгляд. Застеснялась то ли вопроса, то ли своей реакции.  
Чтобы понять, Отабеку не нужно было задавать вопросов. В её годы он и сам реагировал на имя Плисецкого так же, пусть тот и был лишь подающим надежды мальчишкой, а не чемпионом всего и вся. Но всё-таки Отабеку нравилось дразнить Дару — так она охотнее открывалась.  
— Что, фанатка?  
— Как фигуриста — да, — степенно ответила она, слегка покраснев. Отпустила ногу, приняла начальное положение. — Я даже на Олимпиаде за него болела.  
Отабек не смог сдержать улыбку, которая совсем не сочеталась с притворной строгостью вопроса:  
— Не за соотечественника, а за Плисецкого?  
— За вас тоже переживала, но чуть-чуть меньше. Извините.  
Дара приняла его строгость за чистую монету — не смотрела в лицо, занятая упражнением. Отабек не смог не признаться:  
— Будет тебе, я и сам за Юру болел.  
Дара зыркнула на него непонимающе и хмуро:  
— А за себя?  
— А за себя — катался.  
***  
Поздним вечером жизнь на катке замирала. Ни гомона детских голосов, ни музыкальной какофонии — только зеркальная чистота льда последней заливки, только звук расчерчивающих её коньков.  
Когда Отабек выбил им бесплатное время после вечерней заливки, с девяти, Дара чуть было не кинулась ему на шею от радости. Немного подумав, возмутилась: «Вам неудобно». Отабеку и правда было неудобно — между последней сессией льда для младших и вторым занятием Дары получалось три свободных часа, освобождались они около одиннадцати, а на следующий день Отабеку приходилось возвращаться в комплекс к шести. И всё равно ему казалось, что получалось отлично. Повезло.  
— Никогда у меня не было столько тренерского внимания, — призналась Дара, подъехав к бортику. Попила воды.  
— Делаю типичную ошибку новичка, — отшутился Отабек. — Нам могут дать чемпионат в последний момент, нельзя расслабляться.  
Дара покачала головой:  
— Зарина своего не отдаст, даже если про травму правда — скорее сама в последний момент снимется, чем уступит место мне.  
Несмотря на слух о травме первого номера юниорской сборной, она не верила, что поедет на мир. Впрочем, на тренировках это никак не сказывалось — Дара работала как заведённая, с полной самоотдачей. Могла прокатать произволку трижды и попросить ещё. Отабек не разрешал, но был доволен: прыжки собрали, а в межсезонье можно будет усложняться.  
— Это не ей решать, — заметил Отабек.  
«И не нам», — мысленно продолжил он. Зарину продвигали внутри федерации, и все его попытки воззвать к здравому смыслу успехом не увенчались. Кумовство оказалось куда важнее справедливости.  
— Ладно, отдышалась? Давай над заклоном поработаем, прыжков на сегодня хватит. Уже послезавтра узнаем, едем или нет.  
Дара кивнула, бодро хлопнула по борту и ринулась в центр катка. Хоть она и делала вид, что совсем, ни капельки не надеется, Отабек замечал обратное. Они оба жили в атмосфере постоянного ожидания, но это не мешало продуктивно работать.  
***  
Они торопливо затирали лёд, чтобы успеть к началу трансляции. Зарина открывала вторую группу, в пять по Москве. Первая уже вышла на раскатку — телефон, оставленный на бортике, неразборчиво шумел представлениями диктора и редкими замечаниями комментаторов.  
Когда стало ясно, что мир в этом году им не светит, Дара будто и не расстроилась. Отабеку казалось, что из них двоих больше огорчился именно он, и это больно било по его и без того сомнительному тренерскому самолюбию. А потому он быстро взял себя в руки и решил, что всё к лучшему.  
Вот и сегодня, в день короткой программы, они забылись и теперь спешно ползали на коленях, затирая мокрыми тряпками особенно заметные следы от коньков — не затем им доверяли каток после вечерней заливки, чтобы утренняя группа каталась по щербатому льду.  
— И всё-таки вы не должны этим заниматься, это я за аренду заплатить не могу, а вы из-за меня…  
Дара снова и снова поднимала эту тему, ворчала и злилась. Отабек отмахивался и не собирался ей уступать: он и так вёл себя совсем не как нормальный степенный тренер, чего и начинать.  
— Слышишь, первая поехала? Надо заканчивать.  
— Ещё пять, — резонно ответила Дара. — Я успею, а вы можете заканчивать. Взрослый человек, олимпийский чемпион, двукратный…  
Отабек не стал дослушивать её бубнёж, встал и, аккуратно ступая, двинулся к бортику — кроссовки так и норовили разъехаться. То ли дело коньки.  
Он вышел в калитку, глянул на экран — времени ещё с запасом, сходил за тёплой курткой Дары. Смотреть они собирались прямо у катка, перемещаться не было ни времени, ни смысла.  
Когда Отабек вернулся, Дара уже поспешно расшнуровывала коньки, глядя как катается шестая девочка. Отабек сел рядом, накинув на её плечи куртку, взял телефон и чуть наклонил экран, чтобы ей было лучше видно.  
— Девочка из Мексики, да? Экзотично…  
Отабек никогда не следил за женским катанием пристально, а уж за юниорками — и подавно. С тех пор, как он взялся тренировать Дару, он отсмотрел сотни записей и начал узнавать её соперниц если не по именам, то по странам.  
— Уже упала вначале, жаль. Но мне нравится её пластика.  
— Её бы в руки к толковому тренеру, — без задней мысли сказал Отабек.  
Дара хмыкнула, бережно протирая лезвия:  
— Повезло, что у меня есть такой.  
Отабек скорбно промолчал. Знала бы она, как это на самом деле — толковый тренер с командой профессионалов. Когда есть не только офп да короткие разминки, но и хореография, когда есть спец по скольжению и отдельно — по прыжкам, диетологи и массажисты, когда не нужно мучить организм неудачным расписанием, и лёд распределён удобно и грамотно. Всё, что делал для неё Отабек, было далеко от профессионализма и толковости, он только пытался улучшить условия по мере сил и помочь хоть чем-то.  
Девчонка получила смешные баллы — зря упала на дупеле, да и на заслуженные компоненты судьи ожидаемо не расщедрились. К объявлению второй разминки Дара уже убрала коньки в чехол и вцепилась в бутылку с водой.  
— Надеюсь, про травму только слухи, — сказала она, напряжённо глядя в экран.  
В следующую секунду на экране появился список участников разминки. Напротив Зарины стояло «WD». Отабек выругался.  
На Даре не было лица. Отабек понимал, что творилось с ней в эту секунду: шанс, который был ей так нужен, отобрали и просто выбросили, никак не использовав. Зарина снялась, не попытавшись выйти на лёд — значит, даже не собиралась катать с травмой.  
Раскатка закончилась, и под тухлые аплодисменты выехала девочка из Кореи. Когда заиграла осточертевшая нарезка Призрака оперы, Дара вскочила и швырнула бутылку в борт — воды оставалось мало, и брызг почти не было. Дара всхлипнула и заревела.  
Так плачут маленькие дети: громко и навзрыд, захлёбываясь слезами и не думая о приличиях. Только у Дары был куда более веский повод, чем оставшаяся на витрине шоколадка, и Отабек не знал, что должен сделать.  
Но и не сделать ничего он не мог. Он схватил Дару в охапку, прижал к себе, и она не стала сопротивляться. Её трясло, и Отабека тоже потряхивало. Когда-то так же в кольце его рук рыдал Юрка — когда взял своё первое золото Гран-при. Только то были слёзы радости и облегчения, и Отабек не был тогда так напуган.  
— Соберись, давай, не расклеивайся…  
Прижимая её к себе, гладя по волосам свободной рукой, Отабек чувствовал, как она успокаивается.  
— Ты сильная, давай, ну, — говорил он всё, что приходило в голову. — В следующем году — он будет твой, милая, ещё золото возьмёшь, обещаю…  
Дара всхлипнула в последний раз и затихла. Сорванным голосом выдохнула куда-то в плечо:  
— Возьму. Обещаю.  
***  
Отабек проснулся рано, ещё до звонка будильника — сказывалась привычка. Мазнул пальцем по экрану телефона, убедился, что пять минут в постели погоды не сделают, и отправился в ванную.  
Уже торопливо завтракая в утренней полутьме и листая ленту инстаграма, Отабек осознал: будильника не было. Воскресенье.  
Март заканчивался, и Отабек не помнил, когда в последний раз отдыхал. Все предыдущие воскресенья он провёл, выбираясь из дома лишь в магазин, и это всё равно не приносило расслабления. В одну из суббот заехал на ужин к родителям, в другую — собирался на встречу с друзьями, но она в последний момент отменилась. Он не помнил, почему, только своё облегчение и желание провести время в одиночестве.  
Досыпать Отабек не стал. Оделся потеплее и так, чтоб не жалко испачкаться, и отправился в гараж. Не за машиной.  
Байк стоял, накрытый чехлом от пыли. Первым делом Отабек сдёрнул его, чтобы провести ладонью по прохладной коже и ледяному металлу. И только потом поставил на зарядку аккумулятор и принялся сливать бензин.  
Работы было немного, но после зимнего простоя без неё никак. Для него это было сродни ритуалу, что-то вроде языческого призыва весны, нового начала. Отабек не торопился, но управился быстро — для верности потом обратится к знакомому спецу, а пока байк завёлся с первого раза.  
По пустым городским улицам, по пробирающему мартовскому холоду и свежести, Отабек выехал за город. Ветер забирался под шарф и холодил шею, мёрзли кончики пальцев и колени. У Отабека шумело в ушах, колотилось сердце, и полностью отказывал разум: он нёсся вперёд слишком быстро и хотел кричать во всю глотку.  
Быстрая езда неизменно приносила разрядку. Весной, после долгого зимнего перерыва, байк неизменно давал вместе с адреналином душевное обновление.

Отабек вернулся домой ближе к трём, продрогший и возбуждённый, готовый к подвигам. Больше всего хотелось позвонить Юре и наконец-то не пойти на попятную, а прижать его к стенке и всё-таки узнать, о чём он молчит. Но его не было в онлайне, и Отабеку пришлось просто готовить обед, есть его и попутно решать насущные вопросы. Близилось межсезонье, и Даре нужны были новые постановки — официально федерация их оплачивала, а по факту — давала копейки.  
Ситуация выходила патовой. Так ничего и не решив, Отабек зашёл в инстаграм и сразу же наткнулся пост юркиного фан-клуба.  
На фото были Яков и Юра, ожидающие в кике оценки за короткую программу, судя по фону — на Чемпионате Европы. И подпись: «Яков Фельцман заявил о снятии Юрия Плисецкого с грядущего Чемпионата мира в Хельсинки. Официальная причина — полученная накануне травма, подробности которой пока неизвестны».  
Отабека замутило. На звонки Юра не отвечал.  
***  
За работой время шло быстрее, но в течение дня Отабек то и дело ловил себя на том, что выпадает из реальности. Он просто занимался чем-то важным, а потом какая-то деталь напоминала о Юре, и беспокойство разрасталось, ширилось, полностью занимая его мысли. Отабек каждые полчаса посматривал в телефон, проверял свой мессенджер, инстаграм и тематические форумы, но Юра так и не объявился, и никакой новой информации о его снятии не появилось. Отабек пообещал себе, что завтра соберётся с духом и потревожит Фельцмана.  
Он смотрел, как Дара напрыгивает аксель с нового захода, и впервые за долгое время хотел выйти на лёд. Не так, как во время занятий с детьми и на мастер-классах, а полноценно. Выехать в центр катка, прислушаться ко внутреннему чутью, к музыке, рождающейся внутри — и забыться.  
Дара подъехала к бортику, спросила:  
— Заканчиваем?  
Отабек понял, что сбился со счёта и не помнит сколько раз она прыгнула, сколько из них упала. Растерянно глянул на время — оставалось ещё полчаса.  
— Устала?  
Дара неопределённо пожала плечами. Покрутила в руках бутылку с водой, будто пытаясь что-то для себя решить, и сказала:  
— Вы места себе не находите. Это немного сбивает.  
Отабек растерялся от её прямоты, почувствовал стыд и вместе с тем благодарность: своей откровенностью Дара учила его быть тренером. Не скажи она — он бы и внимания не обратил, думая, что всё под контролем.  
— Извини, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Пока не умею справляться с собой так, чтобы это не сказывалось на твоих тренировках. Но обещаю над этим поработать.  
Дара ответила ему в тон:  
— Извините, что заставила вас взять меня в ученицы.  
Отабек уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как она продолжила:  
— Вот видите, как глупо звучит. Не заморачивайтесь вы так.  
Он молча смотрел, как Дара выходит со льда, надевает чехлы на лезвия и забирает свои вещи с бортика: воду, салфетки, мобильный телефон. Иногда ему не верилось, что ей всего пятнадцать. Пусть даже в спорте всегда рано взрослеют, Дара была не просто взрослой, а разумной и удивительно чуткой.  
— Я ещё покатаюсь. Если хочешь — можешь остаться и посмотреть.  
Он не нуждался в зрителях, но Дара однажды проговорилась, что хотела бы увидеть его нынешнее катание, каким оно стало без регулярных тренировок. К тому же, её присутствие не тяготило.  
Дара кивнула, быстро расшнуровала коньки, а после кинулась в раздевалку. Отабек посмеивался, расправляясь со своими коньками. Обувшись и заклеив шнурки скотчем, снял куртку и свитер, оставшись в футболке.  
Отабек вышел на лёд, намотал пару кругов, пытаясь почувствовать лезвия. Раньше они ощущались продолжением ног, теперь — каким-то фантомным воспоминанием из смутно знакомого сна. Немного размявшись, почувствовав себя чуть увереннее, он выехал в центр катка. Краем глаза заметил, что Дара уже вернулась, но тут же об этом забыл.  
Что именно катать он даже не задумывался — танец пришёл сам, как самое больное и прекрасное воспоминание. Это была произвольная программа сезона, предшествующего Олимпийскому. Тогда Отабек выходил на пик своей формы, бился над компонентами и был отчаянно влюблён.  
Отабек вскинул руки под музыку, звучащую в голове, и ринулся в танец.  
Он выгрызал эту программу у тренера, который уверял, что лирика выпятит все недостатки и не даст показать достоинства. Так оно и было: Отабек долго свыкался с новым образом, учился двигаться под нежные отзвуки фортепиано, отрабатывал новые заходы на прыжки и как никогда много работал над коньком. Программа не помогала ему, а завышала планку, вынуждая расти над собой и меняться. В самом начале сезона он постоянно протирал лёд, борясь с ней и забывая о прыжках, но когда он её выкатал — впервые взял золото Финала Гран-при.  
Вместо квадов Отабек прыгал двойные, из тройных без подготовки решился только на тулуп и сальхов. Если бы он ездил по шоу, то непременно бы поддерживал форму и сохранил хотя бы четверной тулуп и триксель, но Отабек от шоу неизменно отказывался. В первый сезон он сперва залечивал старые травмы, а после просто боялся, что снова войдёт во вкус и не сможет отказаться ото льда. Он знал, что оглядываться назад нельзя, тогда будет ещё больнее, и потому держался.  
Ференц Лист писал о любви без будущего, и Отабек чувствовал его музыку. Он катался под неё весь сезон, каждый раз оставляя частицу себя на льду, смиряясь и принимая свои чувства, мысленно посвящая каждый прокат тому, кто точно его смотрел. Юра не знал, что Грёзы посвящены ему, но был одним из немногих, кто верил в них с самого начала.  
Отабек любил её, эту программу, даже больше победных олимпийских. Он до сих пор чувствовал её, пусть и не так остро, пусть и никогда больше она не получится такой совершенной, какой была четыре года назад, с четырьмя квадами и идеальным исполнением. Он всё ещё носил это чувство в себе, спрятанное и прирученное, больше не кружащее голову, но всё такое же безнадёжное и прекрасное.  
На финальном вращении Отабека повело, он не смог удержать позу и завалился на лёд. Сердце выскакивало из груди, под рёбрами кололо от недостатка воздуха, тянуло левую ногу. «Кому скажи, такой провал для двадцати четырёх!» — подумал он и рассмеялся.  
Когда он поднялся на ноги, Дары уже не было. На борте стоял его телефон со включённой съёмкой и горящим индикатором. Он остановил запись и пообещал себе посмотреть этот позор когда-нибудь потом. Зашёл в мессенджер и прочёл два сообщения от Дары:  
«не смогла досмотреть, извините. это моя любимая программа, и она все такая же прекрасная. и личная»  
«все будет хорошо».  
***  
К вечеру следующего дня, окончательно изведясь, Отабек набрал номер Фельцмана, надеясь, что за годы тот не сменился.  
Звонок прошёл, и уже это принесло ему облегчение. Фельцман ответил после четырёх длинных гудков.  
— Алтын? Знаю, зачем звонишь, погоди минуту.  
Отабек поздоровался в пустоту — в динамике зашуршало, раздался треск и — вдруг — мелодия. Лифт, догадался он.  
— На связи ещё?  
— Конечно!  
— Юрка тебе не отвечает, паразит? Боится, зараза, точно боится. Забился в нору, окуклился там и считает себя…  
— В смысле? — Отабек не вынес пространных рассуждений посреди неизвестности, перебил. — Погодите, что там за история с травмой?  
Яков зло фыркнул в динамик, грюкнул дверью — ей Отабек не позавидовал.  
— Психовал, не приземлил сальхов, выбил плечо.  
Отабек поморщился. Фантомно заболело собственное правое, которое он тоже вечно выбивал. До сих пор оно периодически ныло в плохую погоду.  
— Ничего серьёзного, в общем, мог бы и на мир ехать. Но этот остолоп упёрся, сказал, никуда не поеду, раз есть официальная причина. В других выражениях, конечно, но в целом…  
Фельцман был непривычно словоохотлив, видно было, что переживает и злится.  
— Я понял.  
Юра искал повод закончить, и делал это уже целый год. В федерации наверняка рвали и метали — у них не было никого, кто мог бы заменить Плисецкого к Олимпиаде и достойно нести звание первого номера. Юра вообще был незаменим.  
И всё-таки Отабек почувствовал облегчение: никаких фатальных травм, ничего непоправимого не случилось. С остальным можно разобраться.  
— Ладно, с Плисецким всё ясно, много чести о нём говорить. Скажи лучше, ты свою девочку летом вывозить куда-то собираешься?  
Отабек удивился смене темы, но не растерялся.  
— У неё очень ограничены финансы, не думаю, что хватит на заграничные сборы. Здесь не тот уровень финансирования, если быть откровенным — в сравнении с вашим его практически нет.  
— Понимаю. Трудишься на добровольных началах?  
— Почти, — хмыкнул Отабек. — Ещё немного, и сам буду ставить программы. Представляете этот ужас?  
Фельцман хрипло рассмеялся и следом закашлялся. Отабек видел даже по записям, как сильно он сдал за последние годы. И всё же он и сейчас был одним из лучших.  
— У меня есть к тебе предложение. В середине июня приезжайте ко мне, будет серия мастер-классов, для вас, считай, сборы. Денег не надо, хватит, если и сам с моими поработаешь.  
Отабек ошалел от открывающейся перспективы: сборы в Питере, у лучшего тренера современности! Бесценный опыт и для него как тренера, и для любого фигуриста. Такое предложение не купишь: Фельцман часто отказывал иностранцам, заламывая цену или просто увиливая от ответа. Он был человеком старой закалки и не любил растить соперников, а работать вполсилы не умел никогда.  
— От такого не отказываются, — сказал Отабек, пытаясь не выдать своего волнения. — Но я подумаю до конца недели, обсужу с Дарой. Спасибо вам.  
— Будет тебе, — с улыбкой ответил тот.  
Отабек знал, что Фельцман ничего не делает просто так, но в этот раз их цели совпадали идеально.  
***  
Юра позвонил ему в пятницу, когда количество непринятых от Отабека достигло двадцати трёх. Отабек отвлёкся от тренировки Дары, дал ей указания по отработке вращений и принял вызов. Голос у Юры был такой, словно ничего и не случилось.  
— Бек? Привет. Ты занят ещё?  
— Ты мудак, Юра, и просто полный придурок. Я места себе не находил.  
Юра вздохнул и как-то разом утратил напускную бодрость. Сказал:  
— Прости. Не мог ни с кем говорить. Особенно с тобой.  
Отабек мог бы возмутиться, докопаться, почему это особенно с ним, но не стал. Звучал Юрка искренне и так беззащитно, что нападать на него не хотелось. Куда больше хотелось его увидеть, отвести телефон от уха и взглянуть на экран, но Отабек только слушал, пытаясь наблюдать за Дарой.  
— И сейчас тоже не можешь, — заметил Отабек, не спросил. — Я говорил с Фельцманом, можешь не рассказывать подробности. Как плечо?  
— Да фигня, в первый раз, что ли, — признался Юра. — Что, Яков и тебя просил на меня повлиять? Мне уже и Милка, и Лилия звонили, и Витя, скотина, припёрся…  
— Нет, я сам ему набрал, два дня назад, — честно сказал Отабек.  
— Опередил, значит, — фыркнул Юра и засмеялся.  
Отабек слушал его слабый, усталый смех, и безумно хотел оказаться рядом. Он не знал, как помочь Юре и облегчить его состояние, но вживую всё было бы проще. Вживую не обязательно говорить, а значит, незачем искать правильные слова. Он точно бы что-то придумал.  
— Я правда не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. И заканчивать разговор не хочу. Поговорим о тебе?  
В последнее время Юра просто психовал, чтобы уйти от задевающей его темы. Сейчас он высказался прямо, и это уже казалось хорошим симптомом.  
— Обо мне так обо мне. Яков предложил приехать к нему в июне, для обмена опытом. Что думаешь?  
В трубке повисло молчание. Отабек слышал, как где-то на фоне мяукает Пётя и шумит то ли телевизор, то ли ноутбук. Они не виделись год, с тех пор, как прервали долгий период молчанки.  
— Я буду ждать июня, — сдержанно сказал Юра.  
Отабеку показалось, что голос его всё-таки дрогнул. Возможно, ему просто очень этого хотелось.


	2. Часть 2: Санкт-Петербург

Перед заходом на посадку Дару пришлось будить, и теперь она сонно щурилась, глядя в окно самолёта. В Питере, удивительное дело, было солнечно.  
Он сам весь полёт пялился в экран телефона с открытой книгой, но почти ничего не запомнил из прочитанного. Его распирали предвкушение и радость, омрачённая лишь страхом. Отабек помнил их предыдущую встречу с Юрой и боялся, что и сейчас будут только неловкость и сожаления. Так же, как их созвоны превратились в череду недомолвок, их общение вживую могло оказаться лишь тенью прежней дружбы.  
Юра сам вызвался их встретить. Он же помог выбрать хорошую гостиницу недалеко от катка, когда Отабек наотрез отказался стеснять его в однокомнатной квартире. Благо, мать Дары подсуетилась и отыскала в Санкт-Петербурге дальних родственников, которые готовы были принять Дару у себя, и финансовый вопрос стоял не так остро.  
Приземлившись, они долго ждали, пока выйдут впереди сидящие. Дара нервно постукивала пальцами по экрану телефона, уже успев отписаться родителям, и кусала губы. Отабек, пытаясь отвлечься от собственного беспокойства, спросил:  
— Волнуешься?  
Она помолчала, то ли раздумывая над ответом, то ли пытаясь совладать с собой. Отабек давно заметил, что с ним Дара всегда была серьёзнее и сдержаннее, чем даже с другими тренерами спорткомплекса. Будто очень старалась его не разочаровать.  
— Он мой кумир. Конечно, я волнуюсь, — резонно ответила она.  
— Ну, я тоже, — ляпнул Отабек.  
Дара вопреки его ожиданиям не рассмеялась, только глянула сочувственно и немного расслабилась. Отабеку не полегчало ни на грамм.

Отабек первым заметил Юру в толпе встречающих: тот пялился на выход из терминала ищущим взглядом. В длинном кардигане, футболке, кедах и черных штанах он казался совсем мальчишкой. Да ещё и волосы отросли длиннее, чем видел в последний раз Отабек.  
Наконец заметив их, Юра улыбнулся и помахал рукой.  
Первым делом Юра пожал руку Даре, пока Отабек их друг другу представлял. Дара, казалось, готовилась упасть в обморок, но держалась достойно. После Юра протянул руку Отабеку, и он ухватился за неё, почувствовав предательский укол разочарования. Юра наконец-то был совсем рядом, но теперь не было прежних криков и объятий, и бездумного счастья, вынуждающего в голос вопить при встрече. Может, и правильно — они повзрослели, в конце концов.  
А потом Юра потянул его за рукав, заставил приблизиться и обхватил за плечи, прижал к себе. Отабек, растерявшийся и прибалдевший, уткнулся носом куда-то в горячую щёку, неловко обнял в ответ. Провёл ладонью по мягкой вязке кардигана от поясницы до лопаток и обратно. Юра всё ещё был выше всего на пару сантиметров — как вытянулся до Олимпиады, так и остался.  
Отабеку хотелось, чтобы время замерло. Он бы успел и насладиться моментом, и отдышаться, прийти в себя. Этого не произошло, и когда Юрка его наконец-то отпустил, Отабеку захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Идиотская улыбка не желала сходить с лица, а сердце частило где-то в горле.  
— Ну, поехали? — неуверенно сказал Юра и почесал покрасневший нос.  
Отабек согласно кивнул, и они принялись препираться из-за сумок и чемоданов — Юра, кажется, хотел схватить их все.

Родственники Дары оказались очень милыми людьми: Отабек и Юра едва избежали испытания их гостеприимством. Пришлось пообещать зайти в другой раз и долго раскланиваться. Отабек был доволен, ведь Дару приняли как родного ребёнка, а значит, ей будет комфортно.  
Когда они с Юрой остались вдвоём, разговор наконец-то начал клеиться. Юра рассказывал об изменениях Санкт-Петербурга за последние годы, а Отабек вертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь их разглядеть.  
Первую экскурсию по городу ему проводил Юра. Он тогда специально начитался сайтов и путеводителей, хотя, прожив столько лет в Питере, никогда им не интересовался. За несколько приездов Отабека они вдвоём обошли едва не весь город, и в Юре проснулся искренний интерес к месту, ставшему домом.  
— Э-эй, ты здесь?  
Юра помахал рукой перед носом Отабека, и тот понял, что не слышал последних его слов.  
— Извини, задумался. Вспомнил, как ты мне Петербург показывал в первый раз.  
— Это было ужасно, я ни черта не знал, — хохотнул Юра, не отводя взгляда от дороги.  
Он вёл уверенно и аккуратно, и смотрелся за рулём очень взросло. Когда-то давно Юра, впечатлившись экстремальным вождением Виктора, зарекся получать права и собирался ездить только на такси и на байке, за спиной Отабека. Беха, подаренная за медали Олимпиады, подкорректировала его максимализм, но главное — у него оказался талант.  
— Ты очень старался, и вообще было здорово.  
Они могли бы тогда даже не выходить из Юркиной квартиры, и всё равно Отабек был бы счастлив. Но не говорить же об этом?  
Юра тоже ничего говорить не стал, занятый парковкой. Отель был недорогим, но даже с фасада казался уютным и опрятным. А главное, всего в пятнадцати минутах от Юбилейного и недалеко от Юры. Он так и жил в однушке, которую снимал раньше, а теперь выкупил за рекламные и шоу.  
Припарковавшись, Юра замер в водительском кресле, уложив руки на руль. Отабек тоже не стал торопиться, расслабленно сидел, глядя на Юркины изящные кисти, и не хотел прерывать уютную тишину.  
Хотелось спать и, чуть меньше, есть, но куда сильнее — остановить мгновение, впитать в себя спокойствие и тишину.  
Первым завозился, конечно, Юра — он всегда был нетерпелив.  
— Провожать тебя не буду — меня вечно узнают, будут потом судачить. Насрать, конечно, но если в аэропорту не запалили — пусть и дальше не палят. Нечего.  
Отабек хмыкнул:  
— Тяжёлые будни российской звезды. Я уже и отвык.  
— Думаешь, про тебя все забыли? Наивный, — Юра развернулся к нему, положил руку на плечо. — Это всё фигня. Я очень рад, что ты приехал.  
Отабек накрыл его руку своей и сжал.  
— Я тоже, Юр. Я тоже.  
***  
Наутро Фельцман встретил его на проходной, со свеженьким пропуском и плохо скрываемой радостью. Отабек скрыть её и не пытался — обнял старика, не ограничиваясь дежурным рукопожатием. Иногда Отабеку казалось, что из-за рассказов Юрки весь его тренерский штаб стал ему как родной, а уж Фельцман и подавно. Да и на его сборах Отабек успел побывать не только в детстве, и неизменно они помогали достичь новых высот.  
— Насчёт отчества помнишь, да? К тому же, мы теперь почти коллеги.  
Отабеку вспомнилось, как когда-то не получалось привыкнуть к обращению вот так, просто по имени. В голове Фельцман так и остался записанным по фамилии — и коротко, и уважительно.  
— Помню. Спасибо, что пригласили, это большая честь.  
От благодарностей Фельцман отмахнулся и попросил следовать за ним. Про Юру он не спросил ни слова, но Отабек чувствовал, что ждали их вдвоём.

Дара перед льдом тряслась, как осиновый лист, намного больше обычного. На хореографии тоже не заладилось, она всё косячила по мелочи и никак не могла удовлетворить Марию Дмитриевну, штатного хореографа. Отабек смотрел на муштру и не вмешивался. Дара должна была пройти этот нелёгкий путь, к тому же, на нём по крайней мере не ждала Барановская. Вот уж кто был главным боссом.  
Девчонки, три российские юниорки, да пара мальчишек, поглядывали на Отабека с любопытством, а на Дару — с недоверием и опаской.  
Отабек в тренировочном процессе пока никак не участвовал, но был внимателен и напряжён, пытаясь ничего не упустить и вместе с тем присматривать за Дарой. Он не хотел никак выделять её из других, но и оставить в таком состоянии не мог. Им нужен был результат, а не нервы и испытание на прочность.  
Поэтому он присел рядом с Дарой, пока она путалась в шнурках — снова затянула слишком туго. Отабек протянул ей скотч.  
— Опять забыла? Всегда фиксируй шнурки, это должно стать привычкой.  
— Опять, — вздохнула Дара и приняла скотч.  
Отабек легко сжал её плечо — хрупкое и ощутимо дрожащее.  
— Чувствуешь конкуренцию? В Казахстане такого нет. Это скорее как на соревнованиях, верно?  
Дара кивнула, разобравшись наконец со шнурками. Лента скрипнула, обматывая коньки. Дара, не задумываясь, перекусила скотч зубами.  
— А я ножницы принёс, — хмыкнул Отабек.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, занимаясь вторым коньком.  
Взяла у него ножницы, цивильно отрезала. Отабеку вспомнилось, как когда-то откусывал скотч Юрка, а Барановская кричала на него и совала под нос маникюрные ножницы. «Где ваши манеры, Плисецкий?» — возмущалась она, и Юрка закатывал глаза, но слушался. До следующего раза.  
— Боишься? — надавил на неё Отабек.  
Ей нужно привыкнуть к прессингу — так решил Отабек, пересмотрев все записи с Дарой. Она тряслась даже перед обычными тренировками, иррационально, необъяснимо, но это не мешало ей показывать результат. Значит, перед прокатом нужно идти по тому же пути, только учесть дополнительный стресс и держать удар. Он не был уверен, что так правильно с психологической точки зрения, но пока с Дарой это работало.  
— Они все такие… сильные. Расслабленные.  
— Они дома, а ты — нет. Мы здесь, чтобы стать сильнее, но и слабость показывать нельзя. Так что держись.  
Дара нервно повела плечами, подняла наконец голову и посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Я постараюсь, — сказала она и осеклась. — В смысле, я буду держаться. Спасибо.

Как он и рассчитывал, под давлением Дара не рассыпалась: хорошо показала себя на групповом занятии по скольжению, не терялась на новых упражнениях и быстро схватывала. Над коньком ещё предстояло много работы, но даже в сравнении с остальной группой Дара была на уровне.  
— Хорошая у тебя девочка, — сказал Фельцман в перерыве. — Данные есть, характер тоже.  
— Только из-за характера и взял, — вздохнул Отабек. Признался: — На Юрку похожа, такая же целеустремлённая и жёсткая.  
Фельцман зло фыркнул, задал риторический вопрос:  
— И куда оно всё подевалось?  
Отабек всё же ответил убеждённо:  
— Никуда.  
Он знал это точно. Что бы Юра ни творил со своей карьерой, как бы ни запутался — он всё равно оставался собой. Тем, на кого Отабек равнялся долгие годы.  
— Говорил с ним?  
— О сезоне? Нет. Это как идти по минному полю, я пока не решил, как подступиться, — признался Отабек.  
Он с самого начала знал, зачем понадобился Фельцману в Питере. Но это его не беспокоило — они оба хотели помочь Юре.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Фельцман. — Ты скажи мне лучше, прыжки у тебя есть?  
Как раз на такой случай, месяцы до поездки Отабек потратил не только на тренировки Дары, но и на свои собственные. Постепенно, не перенапрягаясь, он восстановил все тройные, включая аксель, и даже четверной тулуп разок прыгнул, но за него бы не поручился. Было стыдно ехать в Питер совсем без прыжков.  
— Восстановил все каскады три-три и триксель. Решил, что этого хватит.  
— Хорош, — Фельцман хлопнул его по плечу. — Попрыгаешь для моих пацанов завтра? Они все ссутся от тебя кипятком, Олимпийский чемпион, понимаешь!  
— Конечно, — сказал Отабек, ощущая неловкость.  
У них был свой чемпион — пусть и в команднике, пусть и с серебром одиночки, но Юра заслуживал куда большего восхищения.

На выходе из спорткомплекса их с Дарой внезапно ждал Виктор. Он лучезарно улыбался и махал им рукой — ошибиться было невозможно.  
— Это не по плану, но ничего. Будь сильной, Дара.  
Дара ошалело покивала, явно не понимая сути напутствия. Для тысяч фигуристов Виктор Никифоров оставался идолом, и она точно не была исключением. За один день на Дару свалилось слишком много впечатлений.  
— Сколько лет, сколько зим, подумать только! — радостно воскликнул Виктор, энергично тряся его руку.  
Он был всё таким же улыбчивым и харизматичным, и будто бы законсервировался в своих двадцати восьми. Отабеку подумалось, что ничего в нем с последней встречи не изменилось: элегантная одежда, смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз, кольцо на пальце и бешеная энергетика. Всё осталось по-прежнему, и это отчего-то радовало.  
— Не знал, что ты в России. Дела?  
— Послезавтра лечу к Юри, — признался Виктор невпопад, отпустив наконец его руку. — А теперь — знакомь меня с этой милой особой! Хотя я и сам знаю: Дара Исаева, прелестная девочка из Казахстана.  
— Дара, это Виктор Никифоров, — для проформы сказал Отабек, понимая, что представления в общем-то никому не нужны.  
Даре уж точно — Никифоров как раз делал вид, что целует ей руку, и к этому она явно была не готова. Юрка хоть и был её самым большим кумиром, но за руки её не хватал, и вообще не отличался галантностью. Глядя на пунцовое лицо Дары, Отабек решил, что это к лучшему.  
— Мы вообще поесть выбрались… — начал было Отабек.  
— Вот! — Виктор довольно щёлкнул пальцами. — Я и хочу пригласить вас на обед в прекрасное место. Меню — то что надо, готовят — пальчики оближешь, а интерьер!  
Когда Виктор чего-то хотел — отказать ему было невозможно. Отабеку и не хотелось.  
Уже в машине, в которую Отабек сел не без опаски из-за рассказов Юры, Виктор спросил:  
— Ну как, первый день нормальный? Выглядите бодренько.  
Он вырулил из дворов многоэтажек на оживлённый проспект. Отабеку немного полегчало: водил он хорошо и даже по правилам. То ли Юра преувеличивал масштаб проблемы, то ли годы практики и одна мелкая история с угрозой потери прав пошли на пользу.  
— Нормальный, Дара вообще умница. Я так, больше смотрел, а завтра буду с вашими юниорами прыгать.  
— Дара? Ответ твоего тренера неинтересный, внеси подробностей.  
— Ну-у-у…  
Дара никогда не страдала косноязычием, но с момента прилёта в Питер определённо начала.  
— Было офп, хореография, скольжение. Мне непривычно.  
— Пообвыкнешься, не переживай, — бросил Виктор. — Главное, следи за нашими змеищами и береги коньки.  
— Не смешно, — фыркнул Отабек.  
— Конечно, не смешно! — живо подхватил Виктор и продолжил обращаться к Даре. — Они, знаешь, пока не расценивают тебя как соперницу, могут такого учудить! Нет, будь ты просто юниоркой из Казахстана, они бы тебя быстро в подружки на неделю записали, в инстаграме бы фоточки постили. Но ты умудрилась отхватить себе самого Алтына в тренеры — такое обычным девочкам не прощают. Вывод: надо быть необычной!  
Отабек обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Дары. Та сидела с круглыми глазами и явно не догоняла. Отабек пояснил:  
— Он шутит. Не бери в голову.  
Никифоров, тормознув на светофоре, подтвердил:  
— Шучу, конечно. Где-то наполовину. Сразу тебя не примут, но потом станет легче, так что не сдавайся.  
— Не сдамся, — послышалось сзади.  
Отабек неодобрительно покосился на Виктора — тот умудрился сначала довести Дару до нервного тика, а после подбодрить. Тот подмигнул ему и наконец тронулся с места.

Маленький ресторанчик в центре действительно оказался стоящим. Виктор, как и обещал, взял меню на себя и накормил их сбалансированным и безумно вкусным обедом — Отабек на такое и рассчитывать не мог, выходя из Юбилейного с парой столовых на примете.  
Виктор вёл себя прилично, рассказывал про шоу, Японию и еду, и уже полчаса спустя Дара окончательно расслабилась и расцвела. Она смеялась, задавала Виктору всё новые и новые вопросы и охотно ему отвечала, больше не смущаясь и не подбирая слов. Отабек, наевшись и наслушавшись историй, даже сам немного расслабился. Когда Дара их оставила вдвоём, Отабек понял: расслабился он зря.  
Никифоров заговорил, конечно, о Юре.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что с ним происходит?  
Отабек вздохнул. Разговаривать с таким Виктором всегда было сложно — открываться ему не хотелось, а он требовал именно этого. Но сейчас он тоже беспокоился о Юре и, возможно, мог помочь.  
— Он тянет время и не хочет возвращаться в сезон, — Отабек пожал плечами. — Почему — это другой вопрос, я не совсем понимаю.  
Виктор вскинул брови:  
— Серьёзно, не понимаешь?  
— Я сказал «не совсем», — повторил Отабек, начиная раздражаться. — С Олимпиады Юра сам не свой. Первый сезон — злился и забирал всё золото, но удовольствия от него не получал. Потом ему, видно, приелось, и он совсем потерял интерес. Бесится, если я заговариваю на эту тему, так что ничего кроме собственных наблюдений у меня нет.  
— Забавно, — только и сказал Виктор, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
Как будто очень хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Не то из вежливости, не то из вредности.  
— Так ты думаешь, что дело в Олимпиаде?  
Отабек пожал плечами. А что ещё ему думать? Это после неё всё пошло под откос.  
Виктор продолжать не стал, заулыбался, глядя Отабеку за спину — вернулась Дара. Разговор был окончен, но оставил после себя одни только вопросы. И всё-таки Отабек был Виктору благодарен за компанию и обед, и за искреннее беспокойство о Юре.

Уже высадив их у спорткомплекса, Виктор обнял Дару на прощание и чмокнул её в макушку. Та звонко рассмеялась, и Отабек не смог сдержать улыбки: никогда её такой не видел. Он знал Дару сосредоточенной и напористой, а не милой девчонкой.  
— Будь умницей, и всё будет хорошо. Я буду болеть за тебя, — сказал Виктор. — А теперь беги, готовься к разминке, а я пока задержу твоего тренера.  
Дара с широкой улыбкой поблагодарила его за обед и знакомство, зыркнула на Отабека и, получив в ответ кивок, побежала к Юбилейному разве что не вприпрыжку.  
— Чудесная девочка. Надеюсь, у вас всё получится.  
Отабек кивнул и протянул ему руку на прощание. Виктор пожал её крепко и уверенно, хлопнул по плечу и сказал:  
— Просто поговори с ним начистоту.  
«Будто это так легко», — подумал Отабек, прекрасно понимая, что Виктор прав.

***  
Второе утро в Питере началось для Отабека с сообщения от Юры: «В семь у меня, устроим вечер кино с попкорном и пиццей. С ночёвкой. Отказ не принимается». На самом деле, оно началось с улыбки и радостного предвкушения, а потом уже короткого «Принято» и смайла, показывающего «класс».  
Продолжилось оно на льду незапланированным мастер-классом по прыжкам: когда его просили попрыгать, Отабек не думал, что придётся проводить полноценный тренинг без помощи Фельцмана. Да только тот умчался распивать чаи с улетавшим назавтра Никифоровым, поручив Отабеку тройку своих юниоров.  
К концу занятия Отабек перестал путать их имена и упахался так, что почти что выползал со льда. Ребята всё просили и просили его повторить то лутц, то триксель, как ни пытался Отабек объяснять словами — ограничиться ими не выходило. Он понимал, что что-то пошло не так, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Да и прыгать ему нравилось.  
Когда пришло время Дары, Фельцман уже был на месте: ухмылялся, глядя на измученного Отабека и почти такую же взмыленную Дару, прошедшую через утреннее офп и нелюбимую хореографию.  
— Ошибки новичка, — добродушно бросил ему Фельцман, выводя Дару на лёд.  
Отабек и сам это понимал, но по-другому со старшими почти не получалось. Ему всё ещё не хватало опыта.  
Дара справлялась куда лучше него: почти не падала на прыжках, послушно выполняла то, что говорил Яков. Отабек только устало висел на бортике и заполнял таблицу со всеми прыжками, отмечая качество исполнения. Статистика выходила средней.  
До того момента, как на лёд вышла вторая фигуристка. Аня была юной звёздочкой мирового фигурного катания и готовилась побеждать во взрослых, как только позволит возраст. Для этого у неё было всё: техника, компонентность, авторитетный тренер и поддержка федерации. Она давала Даре фору по всем параметрам, и Дару это заводило.  
Отабек лишь наблюдал со стороны, то и дело подавляя желание одёрнуть Дару, призвать к порядку и трезвому расчёту. Но Яков был сейчас главным, и он ничего не говорил, смотрел, как девчонки прыгают тройной за тройным, так, чтобы соперница видела и не могла не ответить на вызов.  
— Что думаешь? — спросил удивительно бесшумно подъехавший Фельцман.  
— Думаю, что они обе слишком стараются, — хмыкнул Отабек, глядя, как Дара спешит в заходе на аксель и делает бабочку. — Насчёт Дары… Лутц в каскаде надо опускать, следить за ребром на флипе, дупель — лучший прыжок. Работаем.  
Фельцман одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, и такая похвала показалась Отабеку лучше любых слов. Работая с Яковом, просто глядя на то, как устроен отлаженный механизм подготовки лучших в мире фигуристов, Отабек получал колоссальный опыт и набирался уверенности.  
— Что с программами, поставили уже?  
— Короткая готова, есть что показать. Произвольная только набросками, пока не могу придумать, как всё собрать.  
— Сам ставил? — удивился Фельцман.  
— Сам. Поставить за те деньги что-то стоящее нереально, приходится открывать в себе новые таланты. Надеюсь на советы Юры, у него на это чутьё, почти как у Виктора.  
Отабек говорил, неотрывно наблюдая за происходящим на льду. Аня несильно шлёпнулась с ритта, и Дара подала ей руку. Та приняла, хоть и с явным неудовольствием.  
Отабек хмыкнул. Сколько раз они с Юркой устраивали батлы, встречаясь на тренировочных катках, шоу и сборах — не пересчитать. Соперничество вело вперёд их обоих, подначивало показывать лучший результат, чем вышел бы у них по отдельности. И никогда не мешало их дружбе вплоть до самой Олимпиады.  
— Работать, девочки, работать!!! — заорал с места Яков, заставив Отабека вздрогнуть, а Дару и Аню разбежаться в разные стороны катка.  
Отабеку он сказал:  
— Передай ему, чтобы приходил на ваши тренировки. Я не стану загонять его на каток и вообще поднимать эту тему.  
— Передам, — пообещал Отабек.  
Пообещал, но был уверен: так просто Юра не согласится.  
***  
От Юркиной квартиры Отабека отделяли пятнадцать минут ходьбы и целая бездна мучений. После насыщенного тренировочного дня Отабеку было тяжело передвигать ноги, но он упрямо шёл, зная, что его ожидает Юрка и холодный душ, который он обязательно затребует, как только переступит порог. После звонка в домофон его ждала открытая дверь и Пётя прямо у порога. Отабек не придумал ничего лучше, чем плюхнуться перед ним на колени, чтобы погладить: присесть или наклониться было слишком трудно. О том, как он будет подниматься, он решил подумать потом. Поздороваться с Пётей было куда важнее.  
— Ну, привет, — шепнул он, протягивая руку к коту.  
Тот усердно обнюхал его пальцы, пощекотал их усами и, в конце концов, сам ткнулся лбом прямо в раскрытую ладонь.  
— Контакт установлен, — хмыкнул Отабек, и с удовольствием пригладил длинную мягкую шерсть, зарылся пальцами в пушистую холку. Пётя замурчал и сел, намекая, что готов принимать ласку.  
— Пиздец, — раздалось сверху знакомое, и Отабек поднял голову, не переставая мять кота. — Ты бы ещё лёг прямо в прихожей, чтобы эта мохнатая жопа была довольна.  
Юрка притворно вздохнул, недовольно скрестив руки на груди. Глаза его смеялись, а губы были напряжены из-за едва сдерживаемой улыбки. Отабеку подумалось: как здорово, когда тебя встречают и ждут. Когда встречает и ждёт Юра со своим котом.  
— Сам я не встану, — признался Отабек.  
Прозвучало почти как угроза.  
— Ну да, выглядишь херово, — не стал нежничать Юра. — Тяжёлый день?  
— Насыщенный, — туманно ответил Отабек.  
Про свалившийся на него технический мастер-класс, обед с Никифоровым и работу с Фельцманом он непременно расскажет потом. Сейчас приходилось собираться с силами, чтобы подняться.  
Юра подошёл ближе и протянул руку:  
— Вставай давай, горе.  
Отабек рассмеялся, напугав Пётю, но помощь принял.

Они болтали и жевали пиццу под включенный фильм, и совсем не обращали внимание на происходящее на экране. Юра расспрашивал про тренировки и Дару, планы Виктора, и вскользь, думая, что Отабек не замечает, про Якова и дела на катке.  
На третий заход Отабек просто передал предложение Якова дословно. Юра закатил глаза:  
— Ай-й, пиздёж это всё. Когда Витька заканчивал, Яков его ещё года два прессовал. Оно мне надо?  
— А ты заканчиваешь? — спросил Отабек. Юркина формулировка ему совсем не понравилась.  
Юра мгновенно ощетинился, заставив Отабека в очередной раз пожалеть о своей прямоте. Но по-другому он не умел, и раньше в общении с Юрой эта черта только помогала.  
— А непонятно? Заебало всё, — в сердцах заявил он. И зарубил разговор на корню: — Говорить об этом тоже заебало, так что цыц!  
Очарование домашних посиделок пропало, как не было, и с этим Отабек не мог ничего поделать. Ему стало обидно: когда это Юру заебало обсуждать свои планы, если с Отабеком он раз за разом отказывался о них говорить наотрез? Раньше они всегда советовались друг с другом, сейчас всё получалось односторонне и глупо. Его просили повлиять на Юру, пока он сам не мог допроситься от него даже ответа, который получали другие.  
— Спать охота, — сказал Отабек, едва стрелка часов перевалила за полночь.  
Юра не стал уговаривать его посидеть ещё, как было всегда. Пожал плечами и закрыл ноутбук, даже не остановив воспроизведение, и вскочил на ноги.  
Отабек смотрел, как Юра разбирает для него диван, хотя он легко помещался и на сложенном. «Так удобнее», — безапелляционно заявил Юра, и Отабеку не захотелось спорить. Юра стелил огромную простынь, вдевал подушку в наволочку, встряхивал тонкий гостевой плед, молча и резко, будто бы злясь. Закончив, бросил:  
— Всё.  
И так и застыл. Отабек уселся на край дивана, стащил с себя футболку и всё-таки нашёл в себе силы задушить обиду и сказать:  
— Спасибо, Юр.  
Юра встрепенулся, будто наконец-то вынырнув из собственных мыслей, глянул на Отабека и тут же виновато отвёл взгляд.  
— Спокойной ночи, Бек, — сказал он и наконец-то зашевелился. Погас свет, Юра улёгся на свою кровать, и наступила тишина.  
Отабеку не пришлось думать об их ссоре слишком долго: сон сморил его, уставшего физически и морально, за считанные секунды. И это было хорошо.

Отабек вынырнул из сна в душную темноту, не до конца понимая, где находится. Болело плечо и крутило ноги — он и не помнил уже, когда в последний раз было так хреново. Разве только во время Олимпиады и первые месяцы после неё, но потом он прошёл реабилитацию, и стало лучше.  
Он не смог сдержать тихий стон, приподнимаясь, и не сразу понял, что его придерживают под спину. И что звон, стоящий в ушах — отзвуки боли вперемешку с голосом Юры.  
— Ты слышишь меня? Бек, ты слышишь?  
— Да, — выдохнул он, наконец приходя в себя. Звон стихал, и боль ощущалась не такой уж страшной, какой показалась спросонья. — Я в норме.  
— Вижу, блядь, в какой ты норме — по кровати метался как припадочный. Что, ноги?  
— Ноги.  
Юра снова выругался, опустил Отабека на подушки и отошёл от дивана. Зашуршал в ящиках стола. Быстро вернулся. Отабек только-только начал соображать, вспоминая вечер и все обстоятельства.  
Юра сразу перебрался к ногам. Отабек мог видеть только смазанный силуэт, зато чувствовал чужое присутствие остро и чутко. Куда лучше, чем осознавал себя и свои мысли.  
Прикосновение горячих пальцев, гладкость ладоней и уверенность каждого движения отзывались трепетом и мурашками. Юра уверенно гладил его колени, надавливая кончиками пальцев на суставы, ощупывал одеревеневшие икроножные мышцы и недовольно цыкал. Замер и стих, добравшись до шрама на щиколотке. Он был тонким, давно затянувшимся и очень аккуратным, но Юра не пропустил.  
— Помню его, — сказал он, оглаживая тонкую полосу соединительной ткани большим пальцем.  
Отабек поперхнулся воздухом и продолжил молчать. Оперировали его ещё в юниорские годы, и Юра об этом шраме никогда не спрашивал.  
Юра сел на кровать, уложил его ноги себе на колени. Зашуршал картонной коробочкой, свинтил крышку — резко запахло обезболивающей мазью. Стиснул пальцы правой ноги, размазал прохладное и густое, прогнул до хруста и принялся разминать, то и дело щекотно проходясь по своду стопы и пятке. Отабеку казалось, что он всё ещё не проснулся, и шум в голове был тому подтверждением.  
— И часто так?  
Язык еле ворочался в пересохшем рту, но Отабек всё же смог ответить внятно:  
— Давно так не было. Может, джетлаг или переборщил с прыжками. Или всё вместе.  
— А раньше, значит, было? Я не знал. Ты не говорил.  
Перед завершением карьеры Отабек говорил ему об обострении старых травм, но никогда не рассказывал подробно, с диагнозами и симптомами. Может, и стоило. Может, тогда бы Юра понял лучше.  
Юра взялся за вторую ногу, жестко и вместе с тем осторожничая. От каждого его прикосновения становилось легче. Отабек понимал: дело не в мази, она не могла подействовать мгновенно. Даже плечо ныть перестало, хотя Юра к нему не прикасался.  
— Уже отпустило, Юр. Спасибо.  
Юра закончил, но так и остался сидеть, уложив руки поверх его щиколоток. Отабек уже мог чуть-чуть рассмотреть его лицо, бледное и острое, но не в силах был разобрать, что оно выражало.  
— Извини меня. За сегодня, — тихо сказал Юра.  
У Отабека никогда не получалось злиться на него слишком долго. И тем более он не мог обижаться, когда Юра просил прощения.  
— Да ладно. Сейчас ты уже достаточно извинился, — отшутился он.  
— Дурак, — только и сказал Юра, аккуратно поднимаясь. — Спи давай.  
И Отабек послушно закрыл глаза.  
***  
Отабек смог выбраться к Юре только через день, зато пораньше и с записью обеих программ Дары. И первому, и второму Юра был заметно рад. Едва усадив Отабека за кухонный стол и поставив тарелки с едой, Юрка потребовал включить видео прямо на телефоне.  
— Может, лучше на ноут скинуть?  
— Давай-давай, потом скинешь, а сейчас ешь, — нетерпеливо ответил Юра, едва не подпрыгивая на стуле. — Вот раскритикую тебя как хореографа — никакого аппетита не останется.  
Отабек открыл папку с видео, запустил запись короткой. Юрка сразу же сцапал телефон и вперился в экран — и стоило отсиживаться дома, если так интересно?  
Отабек охотно ел запечённую сёмгу, зажёвывая овощным салатом, и то и дело посматривал на реакцию Юры. Тот явно оценил выбор музыки, судя по тому, как постукивал пальцами в такт, но больше никак на запись не реагировал.  
Когда прозвучала последняя нота, Отабек не выдержал:  
— Ну?  
На нервах он умудрился поужинать за три с половиной минуты. Порция Юры так и осталась нетронутой.  
— Ну-у-у… — издевательски протянул Юра. — Не дёргайся ты так, хорошая программа. Данс макабр — вообще улёт, склеил шикарно.  
Отабек улыбнулся. Юра всегда не иначе как интуитивно определял, когда склейка и обработка была делом его рук. И всегда говорил честно, нравится или нет.  
— Покрытие льда нормальное, дорожка не уникальная, но и не скучная. Энергично, стильно, сбалансировано, — перечислял он. — Очень на тебя похоже.  
— Это плохо или хорошо? — уточнил Отабек.  
Юра закатил глаза и не посчитал нужным отвечать — смахнул пальцем видео, переходя к предыдущему. Отабеку захотелось немедленно начать оправдываться, объяснить, что это только набросок и сущая ерунда. Но он сдержался. Знал: Юра и сам сообразит.  
— О, ты сам катал, — удивился Юра. — Не готова ещё?  
— Только макет. Не могу понять, где косяк. Яков сказал — надо брать классику и не выпендриваться.  
— А ты? — улыбнулся Юра.  
— А я ничего. Катать что-то вроде Шопена Даре заказано — музыка её сожрёт. Танго — не тот возраст и темперамент, успеет ещё. Решил, что лучше взять свежую современщину со словами, чем что-то из приевшегося.  
— Оригинальничаешь, — улыбнулся Юра и ткнул в плэй.  
Зазвучала музыка, и Отабек ощутил волнение, какого не испытывал уже давно. Это не было соревнованием, катая набросок девчачьей программы, Отабек даже не думал о том, чтобы быть убедительным и поразить Юру. Но поражать Юру всё ещё хотелось, а ударить в грязь лицом — нет, и, возможно, не стоило ему это показывать.  
Юра смотрел ещё внимательнее, чем короткую, и на губах его играла едва заметная улыбка. После первого блока прыжков он сказал:  
— Акценты подобраны хорошо, но в хореографии нужно что-то менять. Не хватает лёгкости и рук.  
Зыркнул на Отабека с лёгкой издёвкой, мол, какие твои оправдания? Отабек ему подыграл, чувствуя, как отпускает смущение:  
— То ли дело раньше — не было никого хрустальнее меня!  
Юра насмешливо фыркнул. Отабек никогда так не катал и не смог бы поставить для Дары, хотя миллион раз видел, как делает это Юра: легко и изящно, так же естественно, как дышит.  
Программа шла дальше, Юра смотрел и кивал на одному ему понятных моментах — Отабек даже подобрался поближе к экрану, навис над ним, но не смог понять значения кивков.  
— Как макет — нормально, музыка и правда звучит свежо и ничего выдающегося не требует, — досмотрев, сказал Юра, и тут же припечатал: — Но нужно всё поменять.  
— Радикально, — оценил Отабек.  
— Надо что-то сделать с динамикой, — Юра пощёлкал пальцами, пытаясь поймать мысль. — В середине программы скучно, надо подумать над хорео, может, оно спасет положение и музыку резать по-другому не придётся. Я покидаю видео с нужным видом хореографии, посмотришь. Ещё — дорожка в таком виде не тянет на четвёртый уровень, я завтра нарисую новую схему, ладно? А вот заход на аксель…  
Отабек слушал, кивал и соглашался, потому что с таким Юрой — увлечённым, знающим тему — спорить было попросту глупо. Хотелось только затащить его на каток и не выпускать, пока не покажет всё, о чём говорит, сам. Видео и схемы никогда не сравнятся с работой на льду.  
— Так, надо посмотреть ещё раз, — решил Юра и отмотал видео к началу.  
На этот раз он вспомнил про ужин — тыкал в тарелку, не глядя, и совал в рот то, что попадётся на вилку. Отабек, посмеиваясь, встал из-за стола и принялся мыть посуду — не только свою тарелку, но и всю испачканную во время готовки. В другой раз Юра бы на него нарычал, но сейчас не заметил бы, даже начни Отабек отдраивать всю кухню.  
Он отмывал соусник, когда осознал, что не слышит музыки — только плеск воды и скрип мочалки, да неясный шорох на фоне. Отабек обернулся.  
Юра так и смотрел в экран телефона, но в лице его что-то изменилось. Даже если бы у Отабека было время хорошенько подумать, он бы не смог сказать — что, но как-то сразу понял: Юра включил ту запись Грёз, которую сделала Дара. Сам Отабек видел её только один раз и не смог бы ответить, почему не удалил, ведь по всем параметрам это было жалкое зрелище. Он был не в форме, прыгал только двойные и выворачивался наизнанку так, что смотреть было неловко даже ему самому. Это было слишком личное, слишком сокровенное и глупое, и Юра смотрел на запись с таким видом, будто всё это понимал.  
К горлу подступила тошнота. Отабеку захотелось немедленно вырвать из рук Юры телефон и швырнуть в стену или стереть запись — что угодно, только не дать досмотреть. Но он ждал до последней секунды, замерев у мойки, с мокрыми руками и зажатым в них соусником. На пол капало.  
Юра поднял на него глаза только когда видео закончилось. На финальном падении Отабека даже не усмехнулся, и во взгляде его не было ни жалости, ни снисходительности. Только нечитаемое и непонятное.  
Он вообще ни слова не сказал о Грёзах. Спросил о другом:  
— Помнишь, что получилось, когда мы с тобой вместе ставили?  
— Мэднесс, — ответил Отабек, едва справившись с дрожью в голосе и путанными мыслями. Отшутился: — Но второго такого не выйдет.  
Они тогда наворотили в программу всего лучшего сразу: аксель с кораблика, квады, прыжки в шпагат и проездка в конце, и присыпали таким же реквизитом на Юрке. Малиновый пиджак, очки, перчатки, драная майка и кожаные штаны, тени на глазах — они не знали меры и не могли остановиться, опьянённые общей идеей и только что зародившейся огромной дружбой. Громкий протест Юры против рамок и правил мог быть только таким.  
Своим вопросом Юра будто бы отговаривал Отабека от участия в постановках Дары, и вместе с тем — просил. Отабек вдруг понял, что лучшего момента не будет. Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и попросил прямо, прекрасно понимая, что отказ ударит очень больно.  
— Помоги нам с Дарой на льду. Пожалуйста.  
Юра, помедлив и задумчиво закусив губу, кивнул. От облегчения у Отабека сжалось сердце.  
А следующим утром они пришли в Юбилейный вместе.  
***  
Фельцман обещание сдержал: увидев Юру, не сказал ни слова и только пожал руку. Каких усилий это ему стоило, Отабек не представлял, но был благодарен. Юра, напряжённый до предела, взвинченный и злой, словно бы только и ждал повода бросить всё и сбежать. Отабек не собирался давать ему ни малейшего.  
Ожидая, пока Дара закончит тренировку в зале, они разминались у бортика. Юра гнулся так, будто ни разу за всё время перерыва не пропустил утреннюю разминку. Отабек мог бы поручиться, что так оно и было. Для человека после долгого больничного Юра был в удивительно хорошей форме, его новенькие кроссовки для бега — слишком затасканы, а гимнастический коврик так и не оказался заброшен под кровать.  
Отабек, уже разогретый и даже влезший в коньки, смотрел, как Юра без труда держит вертикальный шпагат. Узкие тренировочные штаны подчёркивали рельефные мышцы, принятое положение — худобу и гибкость, и Отабек хотел бы перестать пялиться, но не мог. Юра всегда был красив, а повзрослев — прибавил в росте и мышцах, сохранил поразительную растяжку и стал просто охренительным.  
— Чего? — хмуро спросил Юра, легко балансируя на одной ноге.  
— Ничего, — только и улыбнулся Отабек.  
Юра разжал наконец пальцы на щиколотке, сменил ногу и проворчал:  
— Ну тренировался я, да. Не заплывать же жиром, раз дома сижу.  
— Изображать человека без костей для этого, конечно, обязательно, — поддразнил его Отабек.  
Юрка показал язык, Отабек ответил ему тем же, и они оба рассмеялись.  
Дара, уже отработавшая тренировку в зале, переодетая и на коньках, так их и застала — ржущих и раскрасневшихся, и Юрку в вертикальном шпагате.  
— Д-добрый день, — сказала она едва слышно.  
Юра наконец принял нормальное положение и обернулся, чтобы осмотреть Дару с ног до головы и зловеще оскалиться:  
— А вот и моя жертва. Ну что, готова?  
Дара совершенно точно не была готова ни к чему, что связано с её кумиром, но решительно кивнула.  
— Коньки надень, — по-доброму поддел Отабек.  
Юра закатил глаза, но коньки надел.

Задачей Отабека было музыкальное сопровождение: он включал музыку Дары на нужном моменте, а потом раз за разом возвращался к прежней отметке. Общий фон катка на старом оборудовании вырубили, решив не дёргать, так что Отабек издевался над своим телефоном. В паузах был слышен только взбудораженный Юрка и тихое шуршание юниоров, отрабатывающих вращения у дальнего короткого борта.  
— Вот здесь, слышала между акцентами? Три секунды на спираль, поняла, да? Сможешь?  
Дара кивала и делала, Юра — правил и хвалил, Отабек же просто тыкал в экран смартфона и наблюдал, пытаясь слиться с бортиком. Видеть Юру на льду таким увлечённым было радостно и приятно. Он пришёл уже с несколькими идеями по хореографии и с изменённой схемой дорожки, и чем сильнее углублялся в процесс, тем больше ловил кураж. Он улыбался, показывая Даре новую для неё комбинацию шагов, демонстрируя оригинальные позиции рук во вращениях, изменяя хореодорожку до неузнаваемости, так, чтобы она позволяла и отдохнуть, и сделать программу особенной. И Дара, поначалу нервная и зажатая, улыбалась вместе с ним, одинаково легко принимая критику и похвалу. Она понимала все Юркины наставления с полуслова, повторяла за ним старательно и в точности, и очень скоро перестала бояться выражать своё мнение.  
Всё, что оставалось делать Отабеку — переключать музыку и не отвлекать, наслаждаясь чужой работой. От его макета уже оставалась только расстановка элементов да пара креативных заходов, но это ничуть его не расстраивало: Юра создавал нечто другого класса, причём подходящее уровню Дары, а не уродца на вырост. А ещё — он получал удовольствие от процесса, и одно только это радовало до чёртиков.  
— Бек, давай нам полное погружение, будем целиком катать.  
— В смысле, включить музыку на общий? Момент!  
Отабек и правда управился быстро — как будто даже допотопный музыкальный центр не хотел тянуть время. Отабек выставил задержку в пятнадцать секунд, прошагал к бортику и остался за ним, чтобы не мешаться на льду.  
— У вас пять секунд до начала! И я снимаю!  
Юра принял стартовую позу: слегка наклонил голову, выставил левое плечо чуть вперёд и обманчиво ослабил руки, чтобы с первой нотой легко вскинуть их вверх, отводя взгляд ото льда. Дара повторяла в точности. В Юре были видны раскрепощённость и мастерство, в Даре — усердие и потенциал, но у неё неплохо получалось для итога всего лишь двухчасовой работы.  
Отабек смотрел, как Юра лишь обозначает заход во вращение, а Дара прыгает в либелу, не забывая о руках, меняет позицию и переходит в полубильман. Прыжки Юра только намечал, тщательно выписывая связки, а Дара прыгала двойные, примеряясь к заходам. На дорожке шагов Отабек сдался, мысленно похоронил в себе тренера и смотрел только на Юру, выписывающего новую для себя последовательность шагов так, будто выкатывал её всё межсезонье. Дара быстро потерялась и только смотрела со стороны, и Отабек не мог её за это винить. Юра катил много быстрее, чем поставил для Дары, потому что увлёкся и принялся работать коньком в полную силу. Осознав это лишь в самом конце элемента, он смущённо улыбнулся и притормозил перед заходом на ритт.  
Юра откатал для записи абсолютно всё, что показывал раньше — каждое движение рук, спираль и кораблик. И это было прекрасно.  
Когда музыка кончилась, Отабек положил телефон на бортик и захлопал в ладоши.  
— Если ты издеваешься — придушу, — на выдохе пообещал запыхавшийся Юра. — Нормально получилось?  
— Спрашиваешь! — воскликнул Отабек и рассмеялся.

За обедом Юра листал инстаграм и ел не глядя, напоминая Отабеку о давно прошедших днях. Они сидели вдвоём в кафе неподалёку, в которое часто захаживал Юра. Дару чуть раньше забрали родственники, пообещав вернуть к вечерней тренировке.  
Ему нравилось сидеть вот так, в тишине и молчании, отдыхая от суеты и наслаждаясь едой. Юра, подуставший и тихий, оставался в приподнятом настроении и то и дело подсовывал Отабеку телефон с интересными фото: милыми котиками, общими знакомыми и даже — что порадовало отдельно — вчерашнее селфи Дары и Ани на фоне Эрмитажа.  
Будто наперекор его мыслям, Юра поморщился и чертыхнулся.  
— Что там? — насторожился Отабек.  
— Да эти… хрен знает, журналюги или фанаты. Уже появились фотки, что я пришёл в Юбилейный. Скоро и статейки подоспеют. Ну, обмудки…  
У Юры всегда были непростые отношения с российской прессой: едва ли не каждый сезон он проходил все стадии от надежды российского одиночного до едкого «Ах, не Никифоров!» в разгромных статьях. Юра не был Никифоровым ни на пресс-конференциях, ни на льду, когда после победного сезона пошёл в рост и потерял стабильность. Но он был талантливее всех, кого знал Отабек, и упорно шёл к своей цели, вписывая в историю фигурного катания своё собственное имя.  
— Это страшно? Что такого они могут сочинить? «Плисецкий вернулся к тренировкам» или «Звезда фигурного катания Юрий Плисецкий подрабатывает хореографом»?  
Юра уставился на него с недоумением.  
— Ты себе так это представляешь? Они скорее напишут «Плисецкий вернулся, поджав хвост» или снова посчитают зарплату сборника, да приплюсуют туда гонорар хореографа.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — недоверчиво хмыкнул Отабек. — И какой там гонорар!  
— Миллионный. У вас, вон, нефти в стране дофига — значит, и программы задорого покупаете, — заржал Юрка. — Ты как будто журналюг и форумы вообще не читаешь.  
Отабек только пожал плечами. Раньше он следил за прессой, чтобы быстро реагировать на происходящее, и формировал удобный образ в медиа с помощью интервью и собственных соцсетей. Теперь же ему это было не нужно.  
— Знал бы ты… — вздохнул Юра. — Ладно, проехали. Лучше дай сегодняшнюю запись посмотреть.  
Отабек обрадовался смене темы и послушно протянул ему телефон. И ни капельки не удивился, когда Юре захотелось внести ещё с десяток правок в собственное творение.  
***  
Над программами они работали два дня. На второй Юра добрался и до короткой, но не чтобы всё переделать: только помог Даре отточить движения и указал на косяки. А вечером, попрощавшись с Фельцманом и всеми приложившими руку к стажировке Дары, раздав автографы детишкам, налетевшим на Отабека, они, уставшие и довольные, вдвоём направились к Юре домой. По пути зарулили в хороший винный магазин и взяли пару бутылок полусухого. Отмечать законченную работу решили без размаха, но всё-таки с элементами праздника.  
Курьера с пиццей они перехватили у самого подъезда, так что в квартиру заходили с горячими коробками, обвешанные пакетами и спортивными сумками.  
— Тащи сразу в комнату, на журнальный столик, — скомандовал Юра. — Я на кухню.  
Отабек исполнил всё в точности и быстро понял, чего не хватает кроме свечей, как в дурацких романтических комедиях.  
— Юр, а штопор где?!  
— А он есть? — кисло отозвался Юра, появившийся на пороге комнаты с бокалами для вина и разложенными на блюде сырами. Обречённо заозирался, будто штопор мог валяться в любом месте, но, скорее, не существовал вовсе.  
— Можно шуруп и отвёртку. Или протолкнуть пробку внутрь, но тогда наливать не очень удобно. Подогревать лучше не пытаться…  
— А ты знаток, — оценил Юра не без издёвки. Водрузил посуду на столик. — Давай без экспериментов. Мне как-то Гоша дарил швейцарский нож — там ведь должен быть штопор? Вспомнить бы, куда я его…  
— Если не в кухонном ящике, то в коридорном, — уверенно заявил Отабек. — Найдёшь — будем пить за здоровье Поповича.  
Уже из коридора Юра крикнул:  
— Будем!

Вино было лёгким и совсем не терпким, пицца — чуть остывшей, но вкусной, а первые два шутливых тоста — за программу и Георгия Поповича. Они объедались, болтали и совсем немножко опьянели — казалось, больше от смеха и разговоров.  
На пятом тосте Отабек решился всё испортить:  
— За Олимпиаду. Будущую. Хочу, чтобы ты в ней участвовал и порвал всех.  
Он сделал это сознательно, зная, что дальше последует взрыв. Но оставалось всего ничего до отлёта, и не коснуться этого вопроса значило сдаться. Бегать от важных тем и объяснений было куда удобнее, он и сейчас дотянул до последнего, но раз за разом Отабек убеждался: недосказанности между ними делают только хуже.  
Юра опрокинул в себя бокал, не чокаясь, резко и зло. Это было смешно и вместе с тем ни капли. Всё внутри Отабека трусливо дрожало.  
— Не будет ничего. Скоро я объявлю о завершении карьеры, и всё.  
Юра на него не смотрел, так и пялился в опустевший бокал в своей руке, будто пытаясь отыскать что-то на дне.  
— Почему, Юр? Ты счастлив на льду, тебе нравится кататься — это и дураку видно. Тебе всего двадцать один и здоровье позволяет, разве есть причины заканчивать?  
Юра наконец оторвался от бокала, поставил подальше от края стола и посмотрел на Отабека. Взгляд его был злым и колючим.  
— Нельзя всё бросать вот так, Юра.  
— Да что ты! — огрызнулся он. — Ничего не напоминает? Я говорил тебе то же самое. Я просил тебя!  
— Это другое, я же тебе объяснял…  
— Хуйня твои объяснения, — припечатал Юра.  
Он схватился за бутылку вина, плеснул себе ещё, но пить не стал — будто просто хотел занять руки. Отабек терялся в их разговоре, не понимая, почему всё так запутанно. Его собственный уход и уход Юры казались совершенно разными вещами, но для Юры они будто бы были связаны. Он, не зная, что ещё сказать, просто пошёл на второй круг:  
— Осталось всего два года, и ты сможешь отыграться. Ты заберёшь своё золото, зачем всё бросать?  
— Срать мне на Олимпиаду и золото в личке, — сказал Юра. Глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и проговорил уже тише: — И тогда я хотел, чтобы ты его взял — и ты взял.  
Отабек знал это чувство, знал, потому что тоже болел не за себя.  
— Пожалел потом?  
— Пожалел…  
У Отабека сдавило в груди. Он перестал дышать, замер и сжался. У него так и не получилось полюбить это золото до конца, почувствовать его своим и перестать жалеть. Отабек просто не знал, что делать, если оно и правда причина их разлада: от неё уже никак не избавиться. Ничего не исправить.  
— …потом, когда ты ушёл. Подумал, что ты из-за медали, потому что уже всего достиг и незачем продолжать.  
В районе сердца что-то треснуло с приятной болью и растеклось горячим, сладким. Ему вдруг полегчало — Отабек и не знал, что было так тяжело. Все эти годы — так тяжело!  
Голос Юры сорвался в шёпот и стал тихим-тихим, будто бы обессиленным. Он пялился на сцепленные в замок руки, и продолжал:  
— Ещё иногда мне казалось, что ты испугался проиграть, уйти потом не на пике. Или что отдал мне Чемпионат из жалости, мол, утешься.  
— Но это не так, Юра. Посмотри на меня, ну.  
В его глазах стояли слёзы. Отабек никогда не думал, что его уход ударил по Юре так больно. Он знал, что Юра бесился и не хотел понять, знал, что так и не был прощён, но и представить не мог, чтобы это стоило слёз. Тогда ему казалось, что Юре просто не хотелось перемен, и со временем всё пройдёт.  
— Я знал, что Олимпиада — мой предел. Болели ноги и плечо, нужен был долгий период восстановления, и возвращаться потом — не факт, что получилось бы. В Казахстане мне обещали помочь с открытием школы. Ты знаешь, чем это закончилось, но они обещали, и я повёлся.  
«Я больше не мог быть так близко и молчать», — подумал Отабек и не сказал.  
— Я думал, чем раньше уйду, тем быстрее отыщу место в обычной жизни. Я ошибался, Юр.  
«Потому что, кажется, моё место рядом с тобой».  
— Я не знаю, почему тебе скучно продолжать кататься, почему ты хочешь бросить вот так. Но если можно этому помешать — я буду пытаться. Потому что на самом деле ты не можешь жить безо льда, а я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Юра кусал губы и часто моргал, пытаясь не заплакать. Ресницы слиплись тёмными стрелками, глаза казались ещё больше обычного, тускло-серыми вместо яркой зелени. У Отабека болело сердце и не хватало слов.  
— Всё, что я сказал… я не верил в это по правде, — заговорил Юра. — Я знал, что у тебя были причины, но не хотел их принимать. И обиделся тогда, как дурак. Пока сам не увидел, как тебя ломало ночью, не понимал насколько все хреново. И Грёзы ещё твои…  
Юра всхлипнул на грани слышимости.  
— Я так скучал, Юр, — тоже шёпотом сказал Отабек. В горле запершило. — Нужно было давно поговорить начистоту, объяснить всё. Прости…  
Отабек несмело положил руку ему на плечо, погладил успокаивающе, боясь перейти черту. Юра дёрнулся и всхлипнул громче, и Отабек не выдержал: сгрёб его в объятия, прижал к себе крепко, как мог. Юра не возражал. Юру прорвало.  
Срывающимся шёпотом, захлёбываясь слезами, он говорил, как сильно устал за эти годы. Как злился в постолимпийский сезон, как упахивался на тренировках, выкатывал по шесть квадов и не чувствовал радости. Как учил новые программы и оставался к ним равнодушен, как перестал следить за соперниками, потому что было не интересно. Как начал сезон с серебра и не расстроился, как свыкся со своей апатией. Отабек слушал, гладил его по светлой макушке и понимал, что всё это походит на затянувшуюся депрессию, и Юре нужно искать психолога, а не сжигать за собой мосты.  
— Я уже решил всё бросить, и тут ты — как снег на голову. Программы эти. Лёд. Я не думал… что так соскучился по всему этому.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Отабек.  
Он и правда понимал: фигурное катание было огромной частью них самих. Его нехватка могла поначалу приносить облегчение, но очень быстро начинала причинять боль. И если Отабек закончил сознательно, не имея другого пути, то Юра… Отабек никак не мог понять: что же его так подкосило? И раз упущенная золотая медаль оказалась ответом неправильным, то верным был… его, Отабека, уход?  
— Свалишь опять в свой Казахстан, а мне тут что?  
— Кататься, Юр. Ставить новые рекорды, заткнуть всех за пояс, идти весь цикл к золоту и победить. Разве этого мало?  
Он ничего не сказал, стукнул только кулаком по плечу, несогласно повозил по шее Отабека горячим лбом. Отабек балансировал на грани, пытаясь не сорваться. Хотелось обхватить его лицо ладонями и всмотреться, запомнить каждую чёрточку. Хотелось собрать его слёзы губами, позволить словам быть бессвязными и сказанными сгоряча, признаться наконец — и будь что будет.  
Вместо этого Отабек замолчал, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, крепко зажмурил веки и постарался запомнить этот момент: Юра в кольце его рук, искренний и неравнодушный, горячее дыхание на влажной от слёз шее, пальцы, комкающие футболку на спине. Отабек принялся раскачиваться, баюкая его, как ребёнка, не зная, что ещё может сделать для Юры.  
«Не отпускать бы никогда», — горько подумалось ему.  
***  
Утром они вместе заехали в отель за вещами: в итоге за неделю Отабек появлялся там только чтобы поспать, да и то оставался ночевать у Юры дважды. Вот и сегодня пришлось заезжать перед аэропортом и спешно закидывать в сумку всё, что не было сложено заранее.  
О вчерашнем они не говорили, но явственно чувствовалось, что изменения произошли. Отабек не мог понять, в чём именно: в Юркином взгляде или в нём самом, просто стало легче. Не было больше фантомной золотой медали между ними и обиды, не было настороженности и страха сказать что-то не так. Недосказанность между ними всё ещё оставалась, но с ней Отабек свыкся ещё в свои двадцать. И с горечью предстоящего расставания — тоже.  
— Ты всё ещё их носишь? — удивлённо спросил Юра.  
Отабек понял, о чём он, даже не оборачиваясь.  
— Конечно, хорошие ведь часы.  
— Ну, дурак! — фыркнул Юрка.  
Отабек украдкой на него оглянулся — Юра улыбался, продолжая вертеть в руках часы. Рассматривал чуть обтрепавшийся ремешок, оглаживал пальцами циферблат без единой царапинки — часы и правда были достойные. Да только таких у Отабека, как у любого успешного фигуриста, было чуть больше чем дохрена — их дарили едва ли не на каждом соревновании, особенно любили презентовать на этапах Гран-при. Эти были с первого Юркиного финала, даже с гравировкой позади циферблата: «Yuri Plisetsky», но подаренные уже на Чемпионате мира с новым ремешком: двухслойным кожаным, леопардовым на внутренней стороне. Юрка тогда смущался и краснел, называя подарок ненужным и стрёмным, а Отабек с тех пор приучился носить часы.  
Вжикнула последняя молния на сумке, и Отабек сказал:  
— Я всё.  
Закинул сумку на плечо, сунул телефон в поясную сумку и подошёл к Юре, чтобы забрать часы.  
— Руку давай, — удивил его Юра.  
Отабек послушно протянул левую руку ладонью вверх, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. Сердце билось где-то в горле, будто и не прошло несколько лет, и он так и остался влюблённым двадцатилеткой.  
Юра сосредоточенно продевал ремешок в маленькую пряжку, отыскивал нужную длину и улыбался.

В аэропорту их уже ждала Дара в сопровождении тёти: та едва не расцеловала их с Юркой на прощание, но ограничилась автографами и миллионом благодарностей. Зато досталось самой Даре, но та будто бы была и не против. Она прощалась с дальней родственницей теплее, чем чуть раньше — с матерью, крепко обнимала в ответ и почти что плакала. Её явно приняли как родную, и это не могло не радовать: в Питере Дара вообще будто бы расцвела.  
Они так и стояли вчетвером, уже сдав багаж и оттягивая время, когда придётся прощаться. Юра выглядел расстроено и смотрел тоскливо, как ни пытался отшучиваться, что всё прекрасно, и они уже сто раз через это проходили. Отабек, как ни старался взять себя в руки, понимал, что выглядит точно так же.  
— Пора.  
Сперва Юра обнял Дару, и та даже не хлопнулась в обморок, только раскраснелась и нерешительно обняла его в ответ. Они сблизились, работая над программами, и тоже стали командой. Юра что-то прошептал ей на ухо, наверняка пожелание, и отпустил.  
Посмотрел на Отабека и криво улыбнулся. Отабека будто подбросило — он сам, первый, стиснул Юрку в объятиях и замер так, не дыша. Отросшие Юркины волосы лезли в глаза, и Отабек зажмурился.  
— Удачи вам, — сказал Юра.  
Вздохнул, притёрся щекой к виску и едва слышно, так, что Отабек и не понял по правде это было или только в его воображении, шепнул:  
— Я буду ждать.

Отабек толком не помнил, как они проходили контроль, ждали посадки и поднимались по трапу. Очнулся он уже в самолёте, у окошка и с рюкзаком Дары на руках.  
— Давайте, я возьму наушники и засуну рюкзак под сидение.  
Он растерянно осмотрел её рюкзак, не помня, когда успел его схватить: набитый до отказа, мягкий, из чёрного кожзама и с плюшевым тюленем-брелком. Тюлень-то и привёл его в чувство окончательно.  
— А это чудо откуда?  
— Милый, правда? Из океанариума, мне Аня подарила. Ну, мы вместе ходили.  
— И когда только успели? — вздохнул Отабек.  
Вопрос был сугубо риторическим: он и сам прекрасно знал, как много можно успеть между тренировками и перерывами на сон, когда рядом нужный человек и другого времени у вас не будет.  
Слишком хорошо знал.


	3. Часть 3: Алматы — Санкт-Петербург

Дорога домой никогда не занимала у Отабека больше получаса: из-за вечерней тренировки он успешно пропускал час пик и мог наслаждаться пустыми улицами. Но сейчас, уставившись на светофор в ожиданиии зелёного, он думал о том, как медленно тянется время. И раздражался всё больше.  
Мобильный интернет подгрузил сообщение от Юры и отвалился, так и не закончив с прикреплённым видео. Отабек не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз пополнял счёт, но всё равно мысленно проклял такую жизненную несправедливость. Будь у него интернет, он бы остановился при первой возможности и влип в экран. Вместо этого он нервничал из-за слишком медленного движения и чёртовых светофоров, которые как назло загорались красным.  
На стоянку у дома он зарулил раздражённый и вдвойне уставший. Быстро закрыл машину, включил сигнализацию и едва не вприпрыжку помчался к подъезду. Уже стоя в грёбанной-медленной-жестяной-коробке лифта, прислонившись к задней стенке, он думал о собственной ничтожности. Так спешить из-за видео, которое всё равно никуда не денется, мог только кретин, и Отабек определённо был достоин этого звания.  
Едва переступив порог, Отабек уткнулся в смартфон, уже подключившийся к домашнему вай-фаю. Видео длилось всего тридцать одну секунду, а потому прогрузилось мгновенно: Отабек так и стоял в кроссовках и с сумкой на плече, мигом о них забыв. Он ткнул на воспроизведение и замер: на экране был Юра. В чёрной тренировочной футболке и узких штанах, в перчатках, с волосами, затянутыми в куцый хвостик. Он долго заходил на прыжок вдоль длинного борта, и Отабек мгновенно сообразил, что именно увидит в следующие секунды.  
Тройка вперёд-наружу, идеальное внутреннее ребро и мощный толчок зубцом: Юра прыгнул так легко, будто это ничего ему не стоило. И приземлил в идеальный докрут, выехал чисто и длинно, победно вскинув руки.  
Всего за три недели после огромного перерыва Юра восстановил свой четверной флип. Если это не было подтверждением его таланта и желания побеждать, то Отабек ровным счётом ничего не понимал в фигурном катании.  
Пересмотрев видео ещё раз, Отабек наконец вспомнил, что нужно хотя бы разуться. Бросил сумку, стащил кроссовки и снова залип в экран, раздумывая над ответом. С тех пор как Юра возобновил тренировки, им стало сложнее находить время на созвон, вот и сейчас в Питере был вечер, а контакт — в оффлайне. Отабек не придумал ничего лучше, чем написать честное: «Ты потрясающий!» и отправить, не позволив себе изменить формулировку на что-то более нейтральное.  
Отабек, пересмотрев прыжок ещё пару раз, отложил телефон и направился в душ. Уже там, обессилено стоя под тёплой водой, прислонившись лбом к мокрому кафелю, он вынужден был признать: после поездки в Питер его крыло пуще прежнего. Теперь он дёргался от каждого сообщения в мессенджере и ещё больше думал о Юре, из-за чего стал рассеянным и до противного несчастным. Жизнь в родном городе, работа и условия тренировок перестали казаться ему сносными, а вечная мантра «всё пройдёт» теперь вызывала лишь тошноту.  
Да что там, это случалось с ним постоянно! После каждой поездки в Питер, после каждого проведённого с Юрой отпуска его лихорадило — он успел позабыть, насколько сильно. В этот раз он то ли утратил привычку, то ли получил передоз, но было ещё больнее. Может, из-за слов Юры, сказанных в аэропорту, которые давали Отабеку призрачную надежду? Он не знал, но маялся, и в голове его зрела мысль, посеянная Фельцманом на последней тренировке в Юбилейном.  
— Подумай вот о чём, — сказал тогда Яков, пока Юра и Дара возились на льду, выправляя финальную позу в короткой. — Тебе нужен опыт, чтобы стать настоящим профессионалом, пройти весь путь от ассистента до старшего тренера. В Казахстане тебе это не светит.  
— Разве у меня есть варианты?  
— Стал бы я просто так болтать? — хмуро зыркнул Фельцман. — Предлагаю: место младшего ассистента у нас в академии. Пройдёшь как иностранный специалист, рекомендации дам, а задатки у тебя есть — потянешь, не сомневаюсь. Ну?  
Отабек тогда обещал подумать и честно думал, разрываясь между налаженной обыденностью с несбыточными мечтами и шансом, выпадающим лишь раз в жизни. Стать протеже великого тренера, работать по одной из лучших систем подготовки, переехать в Питер и, в конце концов, жить с Юрой в одном городе, видеться чаще, чем когда-либо — это ли не счастье? С другой стороны, Отабек понимал: просто не будет. Переезд в Россию никак не сочетался с Дарой. Даже если бы она была готова броситься в эту авантюру с головой, едва ли она могла себе это позволить. Пусть Яков и заверил, что для неё будут созданы все условия.  
Тем не менее, всё говорило о том, что вариант с Питером — лучший из возможных. Все наивные планы Отабека по развитию фигурного катания в Казахстане давно уже не имели ничего общего с суровой действительностью: отсутствием поддержки властей, финансирования и тренерских ресурсов. Даже он сам, неопытный и понятия не имеющий, как работает административная часть, просто не потянул бы. Это был тупик для Отабека как профессионала и как мечтателя. Всё, что его держало — родители, которые примут любое его решение, Дара и страх перед неизвестностью.  
В Питере был Юра, и одного только этого хватало, чтобы сорваться с насиженного места. О чём бы он ни говорил тогда, в аэропорту, это мало что меняло: Отабек очень хотел просто быть рядом, ведь на расстоянии в тысячи километров уж точно ничего и никогда не изменится. Возможно, не случится перемен и так, но Отабек никогда этого не узнает, если не попытается.  
Стиснув зубы, Отабек выкрутил вентиль с холодной водой на полную. Ледяная вода обжигала не хуже кипятка, и так же не приносила облегчения.  
Пора было на что-то решаться.  
***  
— Скорее бы этапы дали, — вздохнула Дара.  
Спустя три недели после возвращения всё успело вернуться на круги своя, утрястись и приесться: ранние утренние тренировки, дневная хореография и второй лёд поздним вечером, с обязательным затиранием следов от лезвий в конце. Отабек немного поменял расписание, максимально использовав методики Фельцмана в подготовке к сезону, но возможности значительно уступали желаемым условиям. Приходилось довольствоваться малым.  
— Главное, чтобы тебя не заслали в Австралию, — пошутил Отабек, прекрасно зная, что не зашлют: в федерации пока ещё умели считать цену на билеты.  
К тому же, конкуренция в юниорской сборной Казахстана не была настолько жестокой, чтобы заявлять спортсменов на этап в другом конце мира из-за нехватки мест. Да ещё и Зарина, прежде основная соперница, уже перешла во взрослые. Отабек почти ничего у федерации не просил: им нужны были любые из европейских и азиатских этапов, лишь бы не два подряд.  
— Если забыть о деньгах, то я бы хотела, — мечтательно улыбнулась Дара.  
— А ещё о джетлаге, — подхватил Отабек. — И визе.  
— В общем, никакой мне Австралии, — уже без улыбки подытожила она.  
Дара балансировала на правой ноге, стоя на двух перекрёстных цилиндрах, и Отабек готовился подхватить её в любую секунду. Но вестибулярный аппарат у неё был отменный, так что оставалось лишь ждать, когда придёт время сменить ногу на левую, и быть рядом.  
Отабек ожидал информацию по этапам ещё позавчера, терроризируя родную федерацию с завидным упорством. Имея отходной путь и чёткую цель, Отабек перестал нежничать и стесняться в требованиях. В конце концов, его нужды не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ему когда-то было обещано и не выполнено.  
Он уже начал считать Питер отходным путём, и это даже перестало пугать. Чем больше он думал, чем больше в его голову приходило идей, как это всё провернуть, тем менее невозможным это казалось.  
— Ай!  
Он отвлёкся и едва успел схватить Дару за руку. Вздёрнул её на себя, помогая восстановить равновесие, и сам испугался: чуть было не проворонил.  
— Извини, — сказал он, ослабляя хватку.  
Дара помотала головой:  
— Спасибо, что поймали.  
Дара благодарно улыбнулась, навалилась всем своим незначительным весом на его руку и сменила ногу. Отабек ещё раз себя укорил: нельзя и дальше витать в своих мыслях. Нужно либо раз и навсегда отказаться от этой идеи, либо начать действовать прямо сегодня.

За окном таяло солнце, заходя за горизонт и городские высотки. Ветер из-за опущенного стекла трепал волосы и приносил прохладу, которой так не хватало днём. Сегодня пришлось заканчивать раньше, чтобы работники успели смонтировать сцену для субботнего концерта. Поэтому Отабек делал крюк, чтобы завезти Дару домой: забрать её не успевали, а отправлять одну на метро Отабеку не хотелось. Плюс двадцать минут к обычному маршруту его не тяготили: спешить было некуда.  
К тому же, ему было чем заняться в пути: чтобы дозвониться до главы федерации, одной попытки, как всегда, было недостаточно. И Отабек наяривал, выводя секретаршу из себя и чувствуя злость пополам с азартом.  
— Да?  
— А это снова я, — весело заявил Отабек. — И мне бы ваше начальство. Опять. Вопрос жизни и смерти, знаете… всё тот же, да.  
— Пятнадцать минут до конца рабочего дня, вы же должны понимать…  
— Я понимаю, — перебил Отабек, чего никогда бы не позволил себе раньше. — Именно поэтому вас беспокою. Информацию обещали позавчера, даже не сегодня и не вчера. От этого зависит график тренировок, документы и деньги федерации, в конце концов. В канцелярии отмалчиваются, так соедините меня с Алмасом Абишевичем — и дело с концом!  
— Секундочку, — устало вздохнула женщина по ту сторону трубки.  
Послышался шум и неразборчивые голоса — наверняка секретарша говорила ни с кем иным, как со своим начальством. Отабек зло фыркнул, решив про себя: если его пошлют в пятый раз за день, он начнёт названивать Сагинтаеву на личный номер. И пусть можно подождать ещё дня три без большого ущерба для тренировочного процесса, пусть им руководила скорее вредность, чем здравый смысл и острая необходимость, он готов был пойти и на это.  
— Алтын? Ну чего тебе неймётся, завтра получил бы официальное письмо, обрываешь телефон приёмной…  
— Боюсь, оно сгинуло бы в спам-фильтре, — нагло заявил Отабек, прекрасно понимая, что собеседник едва ли его поймёт. Да и письмо обещали вчера утром. — Теряется время. Скажите уже, какие у нас этапы, и я перестану названивать!  
— Время, время… — проворчал он. Послышался шелест бумаги. — Словакия и Чехия. Всё, доволен?  
— Спасибо вам за помощь и участие, — не без сарказма протянул Отабек. — И всего доброго!  
И, не дожидаясь ругательств в ответ, сбросил вызов. Только тогда заметил, что его трясёт: совсем не привык разговаривать в таком тоне с кем бы то ни было, тем более — с главой федерации.  
— И где? — подала голос Дара.  
Она напряжённо смотрела на него.  
— Словакия и Чехия, первый и шестой. Нас устраивает.  
Дара принялась рассматривать календарь на телефоне. Отабек и так прекрасно знал, в каких числах будут этапы: двадцатое августа — первый, вторая неделя октября — второй. Месяц перерыва между этапами и так же — до финала, если Дара пройдёт. Очень затянуто, но лучше, чем два подряд.  
Дара отметила что-то в телефоне и снова уставилась на него — Отабеку под её взглядом стало неуютно.  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил он.  
— Вы изменились с тех пор, как мы вернулись, — сказала она, и в голосе её слышалось одобрение.  
— И в чём же?  
— Кроме плохого настроения… — протянула Дара. — Раньше вы бы просто ждали, пока они не решат нужным сказать: время ещё терпело. А сейчас… это было круто.  
Отабек усмехнулся. Дара как всегда была права и проницательна, это даже перестало его удивлять. Возможно, он зря переживал, не зная, как спросить о возможном переезде, и как она к нему отнесётся.  
До дома Дары оставалось минут десять, и не было лучшего времени, чтобы заговорить с ней о Питере. Поэтому Отабек сказал:  
— Если бы я решил финансовый вопрос, ты бы хотела тренироваться в Питере?  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, Дара не удивилась, даже не попыталась сделать вид. Будто только и ждала, когда он наконец созреет. Она даже не начала с расспросов, чтобы выяснить всё от начала до конца, и после дать ответ.  
Не медля ни секунды, Дара уверенно сказала:  
— У вас — хочу.  
И тогда, впервые за три недели, к Отабеку пришло осознание: он и сам хотел этого больше всего на свете. И готов был пройти через все бюрократические круги ада, только бы всё устроить.  
***  
Выбить из федерации финансирование оказалось куда сложнее, чем информацию по этапам. Ничего другого Отабек и не ждал, поэтому поднял все свои знакомства, открыл в себе невиданные глубины наглости и жёсткости, и к концу недельной осады сопротивление пало. Дара была членом юниорской сборной, так что она имела право получать деньги, положенные ей по бумажкам. И даже сверх того: Отабек знал о существовании инициативы по поддержке молодых спортсменов, выплаты по которой производили нехотя и чаще всего в собственный карман. Но своё стребовать он всё-таки смог и получил гарантию от минспорта: Даре Исаевой будет оплачена подготовка в Санкт-Петербургской академии чемпионов, как только она покажет результат международного уровня в юниорской серии Гран-при. И на этот раз это не было пустым обещанием.  
В спорткомплекс, на подкатку детишек, Отабек вернулся вымотанным и измочаленным, но безумно довольным собой. Внезапный звонок от Юры только улучшил его настроение. И даже в безумной спешке перед началом занятия Отабек не смог отговориться делами.  
— У меня есть пятнадцать минут до подкатки, так что я буду переодеваться и слушать тебя, хорошо?  
— Занятой человек, — хмыкнул Юра.  
Отабек включил видео, заулыбался в камеру — Юрка был взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, явно только после тренировки.  
— А я вот только отстрелялся, выслушивал «комплименты» от Лилии Михайловны.  
Он закатил глаза, намекая, какого рода были те самые комплименты. Отабек едва сдержал смех, устанавливая телефон так, чтобы камера не смотрела в потолок. В этом ему помогла кружка недопитого кофе.  
— О, а ты где переодеваться собрался?  
— Это тренерская, сейчас кроме меня никого, а времени на раздевалку нет.  
Отабек отошёл вбок от камеры и стащил с себя футболку. Времени и впрямь было в обрез: очень уж долго пришлось ждать сильных мира сего, а потом обсуждать финансирование.  
— Ясно. Я прям совсем не вовремя… ну и ладно. В общем, я сегодня к новому психологу иду — ну, не к казённому из сборной. Лилия Михайловна порекомендовала, говорит, с её ученицами работал. И вот…  
— Стрёмно? — спросил Отабек, заглядывая в экран.  
На Юркином лице легко читалось волнение, обречённость и крайняя степень нервозности. Отабек был очень рад: Юра действительно прислушался к его совету, данному в ту ночь, когда они наконец-то нормально поговорили. Это очень много для него значило.  
— Стрёмно, — вздохнул он.  
Отабек потянулся через стол, чтобы взять сумку с тренировочной одеждой.  
— Если спец хороший — оно того стоит. Лучше, чем изводить своих тараканов в одиночку. И потом… — Отабек быстро натянул футболку из комплекта термобелья. — Всегда можно отказаться, если тебя что-то не устроит.  
— А ты в хорошей форме, — сказал вдруг Юра, резко переводя тему. — К шоу готовишься, что ли?  
Отабек немного смутился: устроил как бы невзначай стриптиз. Хотя Юру это, кажется, ничуть не возмущало, да и вряд ли интересовало — и ладно, как уж получилось. Время неумолимо заставляло спешить.  
— Какие там шоу… Во-первых, вот-вот начнётся сезон, и у Дары первый этап уже двадцатого августа. Во-вторых, сам подумай: кому я теперь нужен?  
— Ты не прав, — категорично заявил Юра. — С руками тебя не оторвут, но на пару-тройку шоу пригласят легко. В Японии тебя любят. А как напомнишь о себе — завалят предложениями, вот увидишь. Было бы желание…  
Отабек задумался, натягивая штаны. Шоу были неплохим средством заработка, и если раньше Отабека останавливало нежелание цепляться за уходящий поезд спортивной карьеры, что было довольно глупо, то теперь… Теперь он даже мог выкроить время, особенно если позволит график, и Дару можно будет оставить под присмотром Фельцмана. Если Юра прав, и про Отабека ещё не совсем забыли, то действительно: «было бы желание».  
— Эй, ты куда делся? Ладно, не хочешь про шоу, давай про юниорский Гран-при. Составы пока не объявляли, но вы ведь уже знаете, куда вас?  
— Ты не представляешь, как я их достал, чтобы поскорее узнать, — не скрывая удовольствия, проговорил Отабек. — У нас первый и шестой, оба в Европе.  
— Будет возможность — заезжайте к нам, хоть на чуть-чуть.  
Юра прекрасно понимал, что едва ли у них будет свободное время, которое можно так просто выбросить из тренировочного процесса. Но он не знал, что план Отабека касался чего-то покруче, чем случайная пересадка в Санкт-Петербургском аэропорту или приезд на пару дней. Отабека терзало желание рассказать, и вместе с тем ему стало страшно: вдруг потом не получится? И ещё хуже: что, если Юра совсем не обрадуется, скажет, что это какая-то блажь? По правде, Отабек не верил в то, что Юра может отреагировать как-то иначе, чем заорать от восторга, но страх его был иррационален и глуп.  
— Посмотрим, — туманно ответил Отабек.  
Взглянул на часы и поморщился:  
— Блин, время…  
— Уже? — выдохнул Юра, Отабеку показалось — расстроенно, он приник к телефону, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Ну, ладно. Удачи, что ли.  
— Тебе удачи, Юр. Ничего не бойся… и я горжусь тобой. Ты молодец.  
Юра передёрнул плечами и через силу улыбнулся. Он действительно очень переживал, оно и понятно: кому понравится изливать душу незнакомому человеку? Тем более Юрке, такому закрытому и раздражительному. И всё-таки это было необходимо.  
— Напиши потом как прошло, — попросил Отабек.  
— Напишу, — пообещал Юра и сбросил вызов.  
Настроение Отабека окончательно поползло вверх: день выдался замечательный. Он наконец-то договорился о финансировании, услышал Юрку и просто был очень воодушевлён тем, как всё складывалось.  
Так он думал ровно до тех пор, пока на вечернюю тренировку Дара пришла не одна.

Мать Дары уже стояла у бортика, когда Отабек выполз из тренерской, сонный и помятый. Малышня так его уработала, что он даже умудрился два часа поспать, дожидаясь вечерней сессии с Дарой, и пропустить её разминку.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказала она, и резкий тон ему совсем не понравился.  
А ещё Отабек с удивлением понял, что совершенно не помнит её имени и отчества: за всё время мать Дары ни разу не появилась на катке, никак с ним не связывалась, и даже разрешение на сопровождение Дары в Питер принесла её дочь. И вот теперь она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и с явным раздражением смотрела на Отабека.  
— Добрый. Захотели посмотреть на тренировку? У нас как раз сегодня прокат произвольной, думаю, Дара будет рада…  
— Вы здесь совсем одни? Где все? — перебила она, не став любезничать.  
Отабек удивлённо взглянул на Дару, та виновато потупила взгляд. И вообще была вся как в воду опущенная: недовольство матери явно чуть раньше обрушилось и на неё.  
— Это индивидуальный лёд, причём бесплатный из-за позднего времени. Так что никого больше не будет.  
Мать Дары пристально на него посмотрела, и Отабек с трудом подавил желание передёрнуть плечами. Происходящее ему совершенно не нравилось.  
— Вы хотите со мной поговорить? Дара, раскатывайся пока и не отвлекайся на нас, хорошо?  
Дара кивнула и за спиной матери показала палец вниз, предупреждая о неприятности предстоящего разговора. Отабек ободряюще ей улыбнулся и сразу вернулся к насущным проблемам.  
— Я вас слушаю.  
— Нет, это я вас слушаю, — сказала женщина, с заметным усилием говоря тихо. — Куда вы хотите увезти мою дочь?  
Не то чтобы Отабек не догадался, что разговор будет о Питере. Он даже мог понять её беспокойство, но никак не ярость и гнев. Она сама полностью отстранилась от карьеры Дары, именно поэтому Отабек поручил Даре сперва прощупать почву и отложил серьёзный разговор на время, когда уже ничего не сможет сорваться.  
— Тренироваться в Санкт-Петербурге, в Спортивном клубе чемпионов. Яков Фельцман предложил мне место младшего ассистента, но отказаться от Дары перед сезоном я не могу, и ей очень понравилось на стажировке. Там великолепные условия, дать ей то же самое здесь я просто не в силах.  
— Тренироваться! — вскрикнула она.  
Отабек бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Дару: та чуть запнулась на серии твиззлов, явно не пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
— Да вы в своём уме? Откуда такие деньги? — уже тише зашипела она.  
— Если Дара хорошо себя покажет на первом этапе — ей гарантировано финансирование от федерации. А она покажет, даже не сомневаюсь.  
— Как всё удачно складывается подумать только, — всплеснула она руками. И вдруг перешла на «ты»: — Думаешь, я поверю? Ты просто хочешь увезти несовершеннолетнюю девочку от тех, кто может её защитить. Забил ей голову, дурочке: тренер то, тренер сё! Я что, форумы, по-твоему, не читаю? Как я могу тебе доверять после того, что пишут?!  
— Вы серьёзно? — ошалело спросил Отабек.  
Его замутило. Что такого писали на форумах, чего он не знал? Юра пытался ему намекнуть, но Отабек отмахивался, не желая лезть в эти дебри. И сейчас ему выговаривали непонятно за что, явственно намекая на… что? На домогательства?  
— Серьёзно. Никаких бумаг для переезда я не подпишу и дочку вам не отдам. И за вами буду следить, одно подозрительное движение — и тренировать вы больше не будете, ни Дару, ни вообще. Вам понятно?  
— Вполне, — выдавил из себя Отабек.  
Впервые в жизни ему хотелось заорать на взрослую женщину вдвое старше себя. Но он только стоял, сцепив зубы и спрятав кулаки в карманы штанов, и смотрел, как мать Дары строго прощается с дочерью, сообщает, что за ней заедет брат, и уходит.  
Отабек устало растёр лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Впереди ещё была тренировка, которая явно уже не получится такой эффективной, как могла бы. К тому же, Дара и без того была подавлена.  
Подъехав к борту, она сказала:  
— Не обижайтесь на неё, она просто… впечатлительная. Мне очень жаль.  
Отабек сделал над собой огромное усилие, чтобы выдавить из себя мало-мальски ободряющую улыбку и подыскать правильные слова:  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. А пока — нужно готовиться к сезону и не думать ни о чём. Наберёшь хороший бест — дадут финансирование, а с остальным разберёмся. Идёт?  
Он выставил вперёд кулак, и Дара с готовностью по нему стукнула.  
Она ему верила, и это придавало Отабеку сил.  
***  
Июль пролетел незаметно, а вместе с ним и половина августа. Они с Дарой не вылезали с катка, накатывали программы и работали над стабильностью прыжков. Отабек старался распределять нагрузку бережно и с умом, так, чтобы выйти на пик формы к самому соревнованию. К тому же, он боялся травм, поэтому сам принялся следить за её физподготовкой и питанием, напоминая самому себе курицу-наседку.  
Мать Дары больше не вызывала его на откровенный разговор, и они оба просто предпочли об этом забыть, уйдя с головой в работу. Может, это было глупо: игнорировать главную проблему и продолжать подготавливать всё к переезду, но иначе Отабек не мог. Он не знал, как доказать матери Дары, что форумные сплетни — полная чепуха, ведь это было ясно любому здравомыслящему человеку, к которым подозрительная и нервная мать Дары не относилась. Благо даже народ на фанатских форумах притих в ожидании нового сезона, и не давал новых поводов для волнения.  
Ещё в июле Отабек зарегистрировал Дару на этапы Гран-при, купил авиабилеты и в Словакию, и в Чехию, окончательно войдя в роль тренера. Ему и раньше приходилось заниматься бумажками, ведь у него не было такой огромной команды, как у Юры и российской сборной, но многие тонкости оформления открылись ему только теперь. Хотя причин волноваться не было: визы им уже дали, родители Дары подписали разрешение на сопровождение, а организаторы пообещали трансфер из Венского аэропорта в отель.  
— Ну как у вас, можно?  
— Поворачивайся!  
Отабек обернулся и встретился со взволнованным взглядом Дары и торжествующим — Алиме. Он мало что понимал в женских платьях, но это, чёрно-серое, со стразами по асимметричному вырезу и идеально подходящей по тону сеткой, определённо было классным.  
— Вау, — сказал он. — Это то, что нам надо. Удобно?  
Дара счастливо кивнула, подёргав плечами, как бы пробуя, а Отабек получил толчок в бок.  
— Что за вопросы! Конечно, удобно, это уже пятая примерка! Скотина неблагодарная, — разразилась шутливыми ругательствами Алиме.  
— Каюсь, — засмеялся Отабек, беззащитно поднимая руки. — Был неправ, прошу пощады.  
— Так-то, — строго сказала швея.  
Они вместе учились в университете, хотя Алиме всегда интересовалась дизайном и портновским делом больше, чем возможной тренерской работой. Отабек вспомнил о ней случайно, наткнувшись на пост в инстаграме с костюмами для гимнасток. И тогда решил во что бы то ни стало уговорить её попробовать с фигурным катанием, пусть и за сравнительно небольшие деньги.  
Сейчас, глядя на ладное и лаконичное, но не скучное платье, идеально подходящее под Пляску смерти, Отабек удовлетворённо решил, что оказался прав.  
— С этим всё, можете забирать. Второе закончу к концу недели, как и обещала. Ну какая фигурка, одно удовольствие на тебя шить!  
Дара засмущалась, а Отабек положил конверт на рабочий стол Алиме. С чувством сказал:  
— Спасибо большое, ты нас спасла. Здесь за одно платье, выпишешь чек Даре, хорошо? А я подожду на улице.  
Алиме бойко ему подмигнула, и принялась расстёгивать молнию на спине Дары. Отабек махнул на прощание рукой и вышел на улицу из маленького швейного ателье. Жарило солнце, и он поспешно нацепил на нос очки, вдохнул горячий воздух поглубже, чувствуя запах пыли и раскалённого асфальта.  
Уже утром во вторник они сядут на рейс до Вены и полетят на первое совместное соревнование. И от него будет зависеть всё.  
Отабек надеялся, что ответственность не придавит Дару слишком сильно, но она, несмотря на вечную нервозность перед льдом, не казалась хрупкой девочкой. Он верил: единственным их препятствием на пути в Питер было согласие матери Дары. И они обязательно что-нибудь придумают.  
***  
Отель встретил их стильным интерьером и приятной прохладой. Быстро зарегистрировавшись и выяснив, куда их определили, Отабек повёл Дару на третий этаж: её подселили к девчонкам из итальянской сборной.  
После долгого перелёта с пересадкой в Шереметьево и полуторачасового трансфера из Вены в Братиславу они оба были помятыми и сонными. Дара нервничала перед заселением и знакомством с новыми людьми, как призналась ещё в автобусе, но из-за усталости никак этого не показывала. Казалось, у неё не было сил даже открыть дверь номера, который пока ещё был пуст — итальянцам незачем было спешить с приездом.  
Дара первым делом плюхнулась на кровать, раскинув руки, и зевнула.  
— Обязательно в душ, компресс на ноги — а потом спать, — строго сказал Отабек. — И береги коньки.  
Она промычала в ответ что-то нечленораздельное.  
— Дара, или обещай мне, что так и сделаешь, или я буду стоять у тебя над душой и всё контролировать.  
— И страдать, потому что сами валитесь с ног, — продолжила Дара, но послушно поднялась с кровати. — Я всё сделаю, идите и отдыхайте.  
— Я зайду за тобой перед ужином, — пообещал Отабек, тепло ей улыбнулся и направился на свой этаж.

Отабеку выделили двухместный номер, пока ещё не найдя второго гостя. Ему в общем-то было без разницы, кого подселят: это было делом привычным. В отличии от Юры, который никогда не был единственным представителем своей страны, Отабек почти всегда селился или с тренером (если повезёт), или с такими же фигуристами-одиночками из небольших федераций.  
Он последовал собственному совету и первым делом направился в душ. Выйдя из него, подключился к вай-фаю отеля и молча смотрел, как приходят уведомления из разных мессенджеров: Юра писал сразу в нескольких, ещё пара была от родителей и пожелания удачи от Алиме.  
Первым делом он отписался потерявшему их Юре: «Уже в отеле, всё хорошо. Забыл отписаться», после — принялся отвечать на остальное. Звонок раздался, когда Отабек пытался выбрать подходящий благодарный смайлик для Алиме. Конечно, звонил Юра.  
— Не спишь ещё?  
Отабек заулыбался: никто не знал его привычку вырубаться после перелётов так, как Юра. Не один раз он просыпал их встречи в первый день прилета, а если оставался бодрствовать — ходил как сомнамбула и вызывал у Юры острое желание оставить его в номере. К третьему году знакомства так они и начали поступать: Отабек отсыпался, а Юра у него под боком играл в игры на телефоне, а порой и сам отключался.  
— Только из душа, не успел, — сказал Отабек, помотав мокрыми волосами.  
— Вижу, — хмыкнул Юра. — Опять полуголый. Сегодня жеребьёвка?  
Отабек даже моргнул, не сразу уследив за сменой темы.  
— Завтра. Тренировки, жеребьёвка — всё завтра.  
— Волнуешься?  
— По-моему, за себя я так не волновался, — полушутя признался Отабек. — Ну, только если за тебя.  
Юра фыркнул и смущённо почесал нос. Повисла неловкая пауза, которую он сам и прервал:  
— Для вас этот этап очень важный, да? Финансирование и нужно начинать зарабатывать репутацию…  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько, — улыбнулся Отабек.  
Он так и не сказал Юре главное, про возможный переезд и что именно должна будет финансировать федерация. Даже теперь, когда всё должно было решиться, он был писан вилами по воде, и страх, что ничего не получится, заставлял Отабека молчать.  
— Не представляю… — задумчиво протянул Юра, зыркнул на него пристально, так, будто не было между ними огромного расстояния, камер и экранов телефонов.  
Отабеку вдруг стало не по себе. Ему впервые пришла в голову мысль, что Юра уже и сам знает. В конце концов, мир фигурного катания невообразимо тесен, а уж один тренировочный центр — тем более. По просьбе Отабека ни Фельцман, ни Дара ничего Юре не говорили, но был миллион других возможностей узнать. Но если так — почему он тоже молчал? Отабек отбросил параноидальные мысли.  
— Смотреть будешь?  
— Конечно, я даже уговорил Якова перенести тренировку на час, — заверил Юра. — Представляю, как ты будешь скакать вместе с ней у бортика!  
— Как Виктор? — хмыкнул Отабек. — Не могу обещать, что этого не случится, но всё-таки надеюсь сохранить лицо.  
Они оба рассмеялись, наверняка представив одно и то же. Виктор всегда отличался эмоциональностью и вовлечённостью в прокат, и отчасти Отабек его понимал. Порой, когда у Дары что-то не получалось по ходу программы, ему самому хотелось выйти на лёд и сделать самому, будто это могло хоть чем-то помочь. Но он всё-таки надеялся удержаться и выстоять, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
— В общем, всё получится. Постарайся не накрутить Дару перед стартом, она и сама с этим хорошо справляется. И держи лицо… ну, это ты умеешь.  
— Умею, — согласился Отабек.  
Они ещё немного помолчали. Отабека уже начинало опять клонить в сон, но он упрямо рассматривал изображение на экране. Юра снова подстригся покороче, но совсем не напоминал себя, каким был весной: измождённым и серым, бесконечно далёким. Сейчас он выглядел много лучше, живее, и самое главное — был снова открытым и близким.  
— Бек, — наконец прервал тишину Юра.  
— М?  
— Ты же знаешь, что я в тебя верю? Мне не нужно это повторять?  
Конечно, он знал. Но слышать это всё равно было до боли приятно.  
***  
Жеребьёвка прошла удачно: Дара вытащила второй номер в третьей группе из пяти. По крайней мере, она не была последней в своей группе — то ещё испытание для нервов — и успевала отдышаться после разминки, в отличие от первой девочки.  
На разминке Дара упала с нелюбимого флипа и казалась немного скованной: Отабек явственно видел, что она напугана. В том числе поэтому он не позволил Даре смотреть на прокат её предшественницы, хотя она собиралась.  
— Отвлечься это не поможет, да и не надо тебе, — строго сказал он.  
Дара несогласно мотнула головой, но спорить не стала. Она сгибала и разгибала ноги, похлопывала руками по бёдрам и всячески старалась не остыть и одновременно взять себя в руки.  
— Отвлекаться не надо, Дара. Когда выйдешь на лёд — не пытайся отключить голову. Контролируй тело, не поддавайся панике. Ты в отличной форме, оно само всё сделает. А вот о судьях и зрителях не думай: только музыка и элементы, ничего лишнего, поняла?  
— Если бы это было так легко! — воскликнула она. Руки у неё заметно дрожали.  
— Легко не будет. Тренировки тоже не были лёгкими — считай, это генеральная, — он стиснул её ладони, будто пытаясь забрать весь страх себе.  
Теперь Дара смотрела на него не так испуганно, и это уже было неплохим результатом. Отабек сжимал её холодные пальцы, всматривался в карие глаза, пытаясь передать уверенность и спокойствие, которых у него не было. Его собственное сердце бешено колотилось, а колени норовили подогнуться, но Юра был прав: что-что, а держать лицо Отабек умел.  
— Это важный старт, но не последний, не придавай ему слишком большое значение. Получай удовольствие от всего, чему ты за это время научилась. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — ответила она, и наконец-то в её голосе появилась решимость.  
Отабек с трудом подавил вздох облегчения. Забрал накинутую на её плечи форменную куртку.  
— А теперь — пора, — сказал он, заметив, что их приглашают на выход.  
Он пропустил Дару перед собой и прежде чем сделать шаг из-за занавеса на арену, больно прикусил щёку. Отабек всё ещё помнил, как выходил точно так же в качестве фигуриста, и диктор выкрикивал его имя. Это навевало непрошенную ностальгию и дополнительное волнение.  
Откатавшая спортсменка уже направлялась к кику вместе с тренером, прижимая к себе букет цветов. Отабек придержал Дару под локоть, пока она снимала чехлы с лезвий коньков. Она выехала на лёд и замерла у бортика.  
— Попей, — протянул ей воду Отабек.  
Она с трудом сделала пару глотков, вернула бутылку и вцепилась в бортик руками.  
— Покажи им всем, — сказал он и хлопнул её по плечам.  
Дара улыбнулась, настрой у неё был боевой, куда лучше, чем всего минуту назад. «Хороший знак», — решил Отабек и кивнул Даре, когда диктор её объявил.  
Она, попетляв для разминки, пару раз прыгнув перекидной, выехала в центр катка. Отабек едва не вздрогнул, услышав своё имя в связи с тренерством, после которого раздались чуть более громкие аплодисменты — насколько хватило зала, заполненного лишь на треть. За ними будут следить пристальнее, чем следили за другими. Даже те, кто попал на арену случайно и не узнали имени чемпиона последней Олимпиады, наверняка почувствовали сгустившееся напряжение.  
Теперь он — тренер, и его девочка едва заметно трясётся, приняв начальную позу своей короткой программы. Отабек улыбнулся, ощущая, как его понемногу отпускает. Он знал, что они отлично подготовлены.  
Дрожь Дары прошла с первыми пронзительными нотами. Она покатила энергично, достаточно быстро и без лишней суеты. Данс макабр, Пляска смерти Сен-Санса была отличной музыкой для сильной, яркой короткой программы, и несомненно шла достаточно атлетичной Даре.  
Она пошла на первый прыжок: сольный флип, с которым случались проблемы. Но он был обязательным в этом году, и делать было нечего, только воевать с плоским ребром и прыгать. Флип у Дары получился что надо: докрученный, с явного внутреннего ребра и даже с приличным выездом. Дара не удержалась от улыбки, Отабек тоже, но подумал: «Не расслабляйся». Впереди был каскад три-три.  
Во вторую половину они перенесли только аксель, с которым у Дары не было проблем. Лутц-тулуп и флип требовали от неё куда больших усилий, поэтому выполнялись даже до первого вращения, чтобы не растрачивать силы. Смотрелось всё равно отлично, в акцент, и Отабек не считал такую расстановку слабой. Гнаться за мировым лидерством им пока ещё было рано: сперва нужно добиться стабильности и судейской лояльности.  
Дара зашла на лутц, Отабеку показалось, что поспешила: её и впрямь немного закрутило на льду, и она смогла прицепить только двойной тулуп с неважным выездом. Отабек стукнул рукой по бортику, крикнул:  
— Хорошо, давай дальше!  
Хорошо, что смогла прицепить. Хорошо, что смогла докрутить и не упала. Хорошо, что не развалилась и достойно выполнила комбинированное вращение, не растеряв скорости и центровки. После ошибок главное — не расклеиваться, и Дара этого не сделала: не было ссутуленных плеч и брошенных рук, не было нервного мельтешения. Она катала дорожку, не заплетаясь в ногах, тщательно выполняя все шаги и работая корпусом. «Третий уровень поставить должны», — уверенно подумал он.  
Покончив с дорожкой, Дара стремительно понеслась на дупель с выкрюка: заход был непростой, но очень уж неплохо она ладила с акселем. На этот раз он тоже её не подвёл, вышел высоким и точно заслуживающим большие плюсы от судей. Отабек не удержался и подскочил на месте.  
Оставался только заклон с переходом в полубильман, самое сложное вращение для Дары. Она уже устала, тяжело дышала и чуть сбила центровку, но количество оборотов додержала и в финальную позицию вышла вовремя: замерла в ту самую секунду, когда наступила тишина. Полупустой, сонный и незаинтересованный прежде зал принялся аплодировать: энергичная музыка и выступление Дары его взбодрило.  
Отабек смотрел, как Дара растерянно кланяется на все стороны арены, как пытается совладать с усталостью и медленно едет к калитке. Он мог бы стереть широкую улыбку с лица, напустить строгости, пристыдить за подсорванный каскад, но не стал. Они вместе проделали огромную работу и всего за полгода сделали огромный качественный скачок.  
— Тулуп…я… — выдохнула она, ввалившись в калитку.  
Отабек подхватил её под руки, быстро обнял и, отпустив, протянул чехлы.  
— Неважно, всё отлично, — заверил он. Сказал уже тише, чтобы точно никто не расслышал: — Дадут меньше, чем заслужила. Не показывай огорчения, всё равно в первую группу должна попасть.  
Они вместе прошли в кик, где Отабек накинул на её плечи куртку с флагом Казахстана и снова сунул бутылку с водой. Помахал в камеру, и Дара повторила за ним, нервно улыбаясь.  
Когда на табло появились оценки, Дара вскочила, а Отабек всё равно почувствовал разочарование, но не показал. И за компоненты, и за технику могли бы дать больше, если бы катала девочка с именем. Тем не менее, Дара превзошла свой собственный лучший результат на восемь баллов, при том, что прокат не был идеальным.  
— Потом посмотрим протоколы, — спокойно сказал он, встал и повёл Дару к выходу с арены: смотреть ещё почти три разминки в платье и ждать результатов было глупо.  
Уже потом, переодевшись и сев на зарезервированную вип-трибуну, они дождались итоговую таблицу: Дара была четвёртой, и это был хороший результат.  
***  
Время до произвольной программы пролетело удивительно быстро: вот они с Дарой только возвращаются в отель с арены, и вот уже Отабек снова выводит её на лёд. На этот раз она не тряслась, как заяц, казалась собранной, даже слишком. Его это нервировало («Ничем тебе не угодить!» — ругал он самого себя), но виду Отабек по-прежнему не подавал. Только спросил уже у бортика:  
— В порядке?  
— В полном.  
Она даже смогла нервно дёрнуть краем рта, прежде чем выехать на середину катка. Отабек вдруг понял, что, скорее всего, именно этот прокат решит всё: не только место Дары на первом этапе, но и дадут ли им финансирование, станет ли возможным переезд. В то, что им предоставят вторую попытку показать себя, Отабек не верил, но держал эту мысль при себе, а о запрете матери Дары по-прежнему старался не думать.  
Музыка произвольной программы была по-своему проще, чем в короткой: не такая резкая, она помогала сохранить силы на долгие три с половиной минуты и позволяла больше вольностей. Но в её темпе скрывался подвох: если катать без изюминки, зритель быстро заскучает, как и судьи. Даже под эту музыку, слегка монотонную, без собственной истории, в отличие от привычной классики, нужно было катать ярко и максимально чисто.  
Это Дара и делала. Отабек только убеждался, что не зря они работали с Юрой, не зря всё меняли и переделывали, пока его не устроило. И не зря Дара сразу вцепилась в эту музыку, когда Отабек только предложил её среди других вариантов: она её по-настоящему чувствовала.  
Отабек не заметил, как вцепился в собственную куртку где-то напротив сердца. Дара хорошо отпрыгала первый блок прыжков, с чувством откатала хореодорожку, выполнила вращения и даже не ошиблась на нелюбимом каскаде с ойлером. И ринулась в дорожку шагов безрассудно и наотмашь, так, что Отабек даже испугался: вдруг слетит с ребра, поспешив. Но она не упала и не запнулась, успешно зашла в последнее вращение, не забыла про предложенные Юрой оригинальные позиции рук, и приняла финальную позу.  
На этот раз зал, чуть более полный из-за выходного дня, взорвался. Отабек с трудом разжал побелевшие пальцы, чтобы пару раз хлопнуть в ладоши и помахать ей, подзывая к себе. Дара всё равно этого не видела, в глазах её стояли слёзы, и она кланялась трибунам, оставшаяся на льду без остатка.  
Отабек знал это чувство, когда сделал всё, на что был способен, и даже больше. Дара редко выкатывала такой контент на тренировке и никогда не выражала себя в этой программе так полно и искренне.  
Она подъехала к бортику с мокрыми от слёз щеками, опустошённая и ещё не понимающая до конца, что сделала. Не сказала ни слова, и Отабек тоже не смог отыскать уместной похвалы.  
Он был уверен: сейчас слова не нужны. И даже баллы, даже итоговое место — всё было неважным.

Уже после быстрого награждения и общения с журналистами, когда они наконец-то добрались до отеля, который, к счастью, примыкал к спорткомплексу, Дару застал звонок. Она застыла прямо в фойе отеля, испугано глядя на экран смартфона и нервно теребя серебряную медаль.  
— Мама, — ответила она на вопросительный взгляд Отабека. — Может, не брать, не портить настроение?  
Отабек прокрутил мысленно, к чему может придраться мать Дары: к объятиям после льда? Похлопываниям по плечам? Полный бред, но и все её обвинения, навеянные форумными сплетнями, тоже казались ему бредом.  
— Может, всё не так плохо, — он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Нет смысла тянуть, не огорчай её.  
Дара приняла вызов и поднесла телефон к уху. Отабек, конечно, не слышал ни словечка в шумном фойе, смотрел только на удивлённо вытягивающееся лицо Дары и слёзы, быстро набегающие на глаза.  
— Да, мам, — сдавленно сказала она, утратив голос от волнения. — Я… я передам. Конечно, не злюсь.  
Она так и смотрела на погасший экран телефона, пока Отабек не спросил:  
— Что там?  
— Мама… она попросила сказать в-вам, — она запнулась, шмыгнула носом. — Сказать, что просит прощения. И, наверное, теперь она не против Питера, потому что…  
Дара всхлипнула громче, закрыла лицо руками и что-то неразборчиво пролепетала. Отабек подставил ей плечо и принялся гладить по голове, утешая:  
— Ну тише, тише… Не говори ничего, я понял.  
На них косо смотрели все, кто проходил мимо — рыдать в фойе отеля! Как можно! Отабеку было глубоко плевать, кто и сколько сделает сейчас фотографий, что напишут на форумах, что придумают журналисты, если прознают.  
Он и правда понял: ничто не могло переубедить мать Дары так же успешно, как реальные результаты и пронзительное, искреннее катание её дочери.  
***  
Прилететь в Санкт-Петербург Отабеку удалось уже через неделю после возвращения из Братиславы. Успешное выступление Дары стало катализатором дальнейших событий: её мать действительно подписала все документы, необходимые для переезда, лично извинилась перед Отабеком и теперь принимала живое участие в организации жизни её дочери в другом городе. К тому же они официально получили финансирование, пусть и не покрывающее расходы полностью, но позволяющее не заметить разницу между подготовкой в России и дома. Думая об этом, Отабек чувствовал себя удачливым сукиным сыном: в его плане изначально было так много переменных, что сорваться могло что угодно. Но всё сложилось, и теперь он приехал подписывать контракт и подыскивать себе жильё.  
Но больше всего его беспокоили не контракт и не поиск квартиры, конечно, нет. Забросив вещи в уже знакомый отель, Отабек первым делом направился в Юбилейный. Фельцман сказал, что у них индивидуальная тренировка с Юрой, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не откладывать встречу на потом.  
Он всё ещё не знал, что сказать Юре. Признаться сразу, шагнуть в омут с головой, или объяснить всё одним только приглашением Фельцмана и больше ничем. Он не знал, но отчего-то чувствовал: когда он наконец увидит Юру, сомнений не останется.  
Отабек прошёл в Юбилейный даже без пропуска: Фельцман заранее предупредил на проходной о его появлении. Он даже не удивился, когда его пропустили без лишних вопросов. Отабек гадал, знает ли Юра о его приезде или это станет сюрпризом.  
Пройдя на арену, Отабек действительно увидел лишь Фельцмана у бортика и Юру, катающего, судя по музыке, прошлогоднюю произвольную. Он бесшумно подошёл к Якову и тот, быстро пожав ему руку, тихо сказал:  
— Пусть докатает — и свободен. Завтра чтобы были оба, в девять.  
И ушёл, оставив Отабека в смятении.  
Юра не заметил ни прихода второго зрителя, ни того, что тренер перестал за ним наблюдать: он катал, полностью сосредоточившись на программе и растворившись в музыке. Это было не макетом, а прокатом в полную силу, со всеми запланированными в ней прыжками и отточенными, идеальными движениями без малейшей небрежности. Программа, уже показанная миру в прошлом сезоне, теперь расцвела и обрела душу, став совершенно иной по своей сути. Сейчас она цепляла и заставляла сердце мелко биться вместе с грустной, пронзительной мелодией.  
Музыка затихла, и Юра замер вместе с ней, закинув голову вверх. Громко выдохнув в наступившей тишине, он встряхнулся и перевёл взгляд на калитку, где ожидал увидеть Якова. И удивлённо замер.  
— Привет, — во рту пересохло, и больше Отабек не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
Юра кивнул и тяжело поехал к бортику, ещё не отойдя от полноценного проката. У Отабека бешено колотилось сердце, и он, к собственному ужасу, всё ещё не знал, что говорить.  
— Приехал? — резко спросил Юра.  
— Ага. Надо вот… контракт подписать.  
Юра раздражённо дёрнул плечом, сошёл со льда и принялся надевать чехлы на лезвия коньков, не сказав ни слова. По его реакции стало очевидно: он знал, и знал давно. Рассказывать ему о переезде сейчас было незачем.  
— Извини, что не сказал сразу. Это… сюрприз. Тупой.  
Юра вскинул голову, испепелил его взглядом и подошёл ещё ближе. Отабек знал эту его злость, резкие движение и опасный огонь в глазах, но мог также разглядеть и его волнение.  
— Только скажи, что ты не из-за меня на это решился, — выпалил вдруг Юра и замер.  
В голове Отабека зашумело и прояснилось. На коньках Юра был ещё выше, приходилось чуть задирать голову, чтобы всматриваться в его лицо, на котором был написан вызов.  
— Не скажу.  
Юра смотрел на него, пытливо приподняв одну бровь, вытянув руки по швам и по-прежнему не шевелясь. Отабек не придумал ничего лучше, чем потянуть его за ворот футболки, чтобы наконец поцеловать. Но Юра дёрнулся, отскочил на шаг назад, едва не потеряв равновесие, и заозирался.  
Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пустоту, испуганное и разбитое.  
— Дурак, ну не здесь же! — громким шёпотом заругался Юра. — Увидит кто, надо тебе? Пойдём.  
— Куда? — и впрямь как дурак спросил Отабек.  
Он очень боялся понять его неправильно и на этот раз.  
— За мной, — буркнул Юра. — Подожди, коньки сниму.  
Отабек так и стоял, ошалело глядя, как Юра стаскивает коньки. Он спешил и долго не мог подцепить скотч, пальцы его путались в шнурках и будто не слушались, он то и дело чертыхался. Шея, больше не прикрытая длинными волосами, заметно покраснела, как и уши. Отабек мог бы предложить свою помощь со вторым коньком, но знал, что так дело быстрее не пойдёт: они оба были не в себе.  
Наконец-то переобувшись, Юра наспех протёр лезвия и сунул коньки в сумку. Вскочил на ноги, схватил Отабека за запястье и потянул:  
— Пошли.  
И Отабек пошёл, едва не путаясь в ослабевших ногах. Такой реакции он и представить не мог! Но размышлять об этом ему долго не пришлось: Юра затащил его в раздевалку и резко закрыл дверь.  
— Минут пятнадцать есть, — уверенно сказал он, подперев дверь спиной.  
И снова — тот же вызов на лице, тот же огонь в зелёных глазах и злость. У Отабека кружилась голова, он не понимал и вместе с тем понимал слишком многое, и это не придавало ему сил.  
— Ну? Заканчивать будешь, что начал? Или сначала поговорим, как ты лю…  
Отабек прижался к его рту, смял его губы, что кривились в злой усмешке. Его не нужно было просить дважды сделать то, о чём он мечтал долгие годы. Юра вцепился в его плечи, больно и крепко, ответил на поцелуй так же агрессивно, как встретил Отабека сегодня, но Отабек не боялся укусов и его напора. Он знал, что заслужил эту злость своей трусостью и упрямым молчанием — не только в последние месяцы, но и годы.  
Он знал, что она обязательно сменится теплотой и нежностью, как сменялась всегда, стоило только перетерпеть бурю. Отабек подставлялся под жёсткий рот Юры, под слишком сильно прикусывающие зубы, под наглый язык, и не отвечал ему тем же. Отабек мягко вёл пальцами по его плечу, от ткани футболки до горячей шеи, пока не скользнул к щеке, пока не обхватил его лицо руками. Тогда Юра наконец открыл крепко зажмуренные глаза, и Отабек не увидел в них больше того огня. Юра сбился, перестал терзать его рот, и Отабек перехватил инициативу, действуя по-своему, мягко, но не безвольно.  
Он целовал Юру, мысленно умоляя о прощении за то, что не признался ему сразу, когда понял, что видит в нём не только друга; за то, что ушёл из спорта не объяснившись до конца, закрывшись в себе и не приняв его переживания всерьёз; за то, что целых два года не решался об этом поговорить и всё исправить; за то, что, даже решившись поменять свою жизнь, он так и не сказал ему в открытую, а тянул до последнего. И Юра расслабился в его руках, перестал стискивать плечи до синяков, начал таять и плавиться, как восковая свеча, теряя не только гнев, но и самообладание. Он больше не закрывал глаза и смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, и Отабек отвечал ему тем же.  
— Время, — выдохнул Юра при первой возможности, и только тогда Отабек остановился.  
Он отпустил Юру, сделал шаг назад и, с трудом понимая, что видит, огляделся. Ряды лавочек и крючков для одежды, оставленные пакеты, вещи Юры, висящие на дальней стене… Они всё ещё были в раздевалке, в которую вот-вот зайдут те, кто должен занять лёд после Юры.  
Юра с трудом отлепился от двери, поднял сумку, которую уронил себе под ноги ещё в самом начале, и пошёл к своему месту. Его движения утратили резкость, он больше не злился. У Отабека горели губы и лицо, болело в груди от нехватки воздуха, чуть подрагивали ноги и неприятно тянуло в ширинке. Всё это говорило о том, что нужно немедленно взять себя в руки.  
— Ты мне ещё всё расскажешь, ну, насчёт переезда, — тихо сказал Юра, заново шнуруя кроссовки после того, как надел повседневные штаны. — А сейчас лучше скажи: Грёзы ты мне катал?  
Отабек никак не мог ожидать, что Юра спросит именно об этом.  
— Не тогда, на записи, а вообще, — уточнил Юра.  
— Да, — сипло ответил Отабек. Прокашлялся и уже увереннее сказал: — Да, конечно, тебе.  
— А я думал, — Юра тихо рассмеялся. — Думал, почему у меня каждый раз ноги подкашиваются, когда я смотрю. И хотел, чтобы никто больше, кроме меня. Тогда я называл это дружбой, конечно…  
Отабек хотел спросить у Юры, когда он понял, что это не дружба. С каких пор то, что между ними было, в голове Юры стало называться любовью. В какой момент Отабек оказался глух и слеп? Но он не хотел сейчас трогать больное, бередить раны, которые, очевидно, всё ещё не затянулись.  
— Жаль, что я не сказал тогда прямо, — с искренним сожалением проговорил Отабек.  
Юра неопределённо пожал плечами, встал со скамьи и подхватил сумку.  
— Но это уже не изменить, — мотнул головой Отабек, отбрасывая ненужные мысли и собираясь с силами. — Лучше скажу сейчас: я люблю тебя.  
Он прервался, чтобы сделать хоть один судорожный вдох и продолжить:  
— Люблю и хочу быть рядом, если ты захочешь.  
Юра широко улыбнулся, впервые за этот день:  
— Ты знаешь ответ.  
И Отабек действительно знал.


End file.
